An American Muggle in Hogwarts
by Sectumsempra01
Summary: What happens when an American Muggle is sent to Hogwarts to perform research on the wizarding world? She meets Severus Snape, and there is more than just potion-making going on down in the dungeons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and ideas owned and created by J.K. Rowling. As such, this author disclaims any proprietary interest in the story set forth and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story officially takes place during year 6 at Hogwarts, however, with a few very limited exceptions, it is set as though HBP did not occur. This author is still undergoing intensive psychotherapyover the outcome of that one!

Please note, this story is rated **M **for language and scenes of adult content. Do not read if you are not of legal age!

Big thanks to Salogem24 - I couldn't have done this without your help or encouragement!

**An American Muggle in Hogwarts**

**Chapter One**: The Unexpected Assignment

_Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters- Langley, VA_

When Megan Jones, newly appointed CIA agent, heard of her first assignment, she thought for a brief moment that it was a joke, some sort of hazing ritual for new agents. Supervisory Agent James Marshall called her into his office, and after a few brief words of welcome, immediately advised her that her first mission, and one of the strictest secrecy, was to be the American representative in a delegation of various nations to observe the wizarding world in Britain.

"Wizards!" she said incredulously, "Like Merlin? They really exist?"

"I have no idea, Agent Jones," Marshall replied curtly. "I have only just learned of such a thing myself, from no less than the Vice President. It seems that the dramatic increase in mass homicides and terrorism may be coming from a new and unexpected threat altogether, a rogue wizard named Voldutran or some such nonsense."

Megan couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she waited for the punch line to end this ridiculous nonsense. When it did not come, she tuned back to Marshall's speech.

"Apparently, these wizards are located all over the world, including here in America, but they are all very enigmatic and try to avoid contact with the…normal world. However, some agency in Britain called the Ministry of Magic has felt it is time to let us all in on their little secret as this Voldu-whatever is getting out of control. Your job is to represent this agency and gather some much-needed intelligence. I want a report sent every other day to my office. You are to report to me only, and tell no one of your mission nor divulge anything that could compromise the security of this country. Do you understand your mission, Agent Jones?"

_Hell no_, she thought inwardly, considering the whole idea to be preposterous. The reason she became an agent in the first place was to protect her country, and here she was being shuffled off to play magic tricks in Britain! However, feeling it prudent not to voice her true feelings on her first day of work, she replied, "Yes sir, thank you for your confidence in me."

He grunted in reply, and handed her an airline ticket to Heathrow Airport, departing that very afternoon.

pqpqpqpq

_London_

Megan arrived in London the following evening, and having not slept at all on the plane, attributed the sight that welcomed her, at least initially, to sleep deprivation. Two very weirdly dressed men stood in the airport lobby holding a sign that appeared to say the word "Muggles", which had then been crossed out and replaced with "Non-magic Folks". Assuming that meant her, Megan approached the closest man, who was wearing black spandex running pants with a bright yellow mohair turtleneck. Having never been to Britain herself, Megan was unsure if this was standard fashion in the country and chose not to judge the man on his bizarre outfit. Instead, unsure of how exactly to approach him, and this being her first assignment, she flashed her badge in his face and said "Agent Megan Jones, CIA...er... Central Intelligence Agency. United States. Of America."

_Way to make a first impression_, she thought sheepishly to herself.

The yellow mohair man seemed nervous himself and said "Right then, I'm Aidan O'Brian, aide of International Magic Cooperation Office for the Ministry of Magic, and this here (pointing to his companion wearing a pink sweat suit) is Mick Kinane. On behalf of the wizarding world and Ministry of Magic, we'd like to welcome you to London. Now, if you'll just follow me please, we will be taking you to the Ministry, where you will join the rest of your delegation and meet with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Megan took a deep breath and trailed the strange men outside to their waiting car.

pqpqpqpq

_Ministry of Magic- London_

An hour later, Megan was beginning to seriously regret ever having accepted the assignment, not to mention applying to the CIA in the first place. The trip to the Ministry had started off just fine; she was ushered into a nice, nondescript sedan, which although was driving on the wrong side of the road, seemed to be normal for at least this part of the world. However, after the car reached its destination, events began to take a major downturn when her escorts quickly steered her into a crammed telephone booth that transformed into an elevator, plummeting them all countless stories underground.

Worse than that, once the telephone booth/elevator finally stopped, she was led into a large room with numerous fireplaces that were spurting with green flames, and if Megan hadn't been so fatigued, she could have sworn she saw people standing in the flames. She hardly had time to gawk at her strange new surroundings, for her guides quickly deposited her into a large conference room and departed.

Situated in the middle of the room was a large rectangular table made of dark, rich wood, and supported by ornately carved legs. Along one side of the table sat what appeared to be the rest of her delegation. Two men and two women, all from different countries based on their looks and attire, were sitting nervously and shifting uncomfortably on their wooden seats. Sitting across from them were several of what Megan guessed to be wizards. While they were both male and female, they all were dressed in robes and cloaks, and looked to be like something Megan had envisioned in a Charles Dickens novel.

The wizard in the middle stood up and said, "Welcome Miss Jones! Please do take a seat. Now that you have arrived, we may commence our meeting. We do thank you all and your individual countries for coming at our request. Before we get down to business, I feel some introductions are in order. My name is Rufus Scrimgeour, and I am, as you may have guessed, the Minister of Magic for Britain. Seated with me, from left to right, are Nicholas Hines, Jonathon Magnier, Dolores Umbridge (_she looks like a toad_, Megan thought to herself), Arthur Weasley (he gave Megan a big grin and nodded his head), and Albus Dumbledore." Megan's attention shifted to a kindly old man with a very long silver beard and twinkling, blue, eyes.

"Now, it is our intention to pair each of you with one of our wizards, so that you may each observe a different and unique aspect of wizarding life," continued Rufus. "Mr. Hernandez of Mexico will be joined with Mr. Hines, head of the International Magical Office of Law. Miss Shumilov of Russia will be pairing with Ms. Umbridge (_at least I'm not stuck with that unpleasant, old bitty_, thought Megan gratefully) working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Miss Kishimoto of Japan will be paired with Mr. Weasley, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Mr. Shafa of Iran will join Mr. Magnier, Healer in Charge at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And lastly, Miss Jones will be paired with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_I'm getting sent back to school?_ thought Megan disbelievingly. _What a waste of time! How can I possibly learn anything useful relating to terrorism and national security watching a bunch of teen pre-wizards playing at recess and drinking milk at snack time!_

"Now that you have all been paired up," finished Rufus, "you are free to accompany your escorts to your respective destinations. They will provide you with the necessary accommodations for your stay. I'd like to schedule a debriefing with all of us here a week from Monday, however, if you need to reach me sooner, feel free to send an owl to my office."

_An owl?_ _Does he mean an actual bird or is that just British lingo for calling someone on the phone?_

"Er, your host will explain an 'owl'", said Rufus as though reading Megan's mind. "Now I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors!"

With the meeting adjourned, the newly paired partners stood up and began to talk amongst themselves. Megan felt slightly reticent as Albus Dumbledore approached her. From initial appearances, he seemed very kindly, like a favorite grandfather, or even Santa Claus, but something else about him suggested that he was not one to be trifled with.

"Miss Jones," he said merrily, "What a pleasure to meet you! I hope your journey was relatively painless?"

"Yes, thank you! And it is nice to meet you too, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus. There is no need for such formalities; after all, we will be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming week. Now, I am sure you must be exhausted after your travels, if you'd like, we can proceed to Hogwarts without further ado."

"Hogwarts," replied Megan, "what an unusual name!"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore as they walked out of the conference room and turned down a corridor. "I trust you will find much at Hogwarts to be unusual. It is quite a remarkable place."

"So kids go to Hogwarts to learn magic tricks? Like how to pull rabbits out of hats?" asked Megan.

"Well, not exactly, as I am sure you will be finding out soon enough," he replied with a smile. "Although, the students do learn how to turn rabbits into hats."

Rounding a corner, they reached the large room with the fireplaces. Sure enough, green flames were shooting out of the grates, and wizards were stepping in and out as if it were a perfectly natural thing to do.

"Floo networks," explained Dumbledore, as though sensing her shock. "It is one method that wizards and witches use to navigate throughout our world."

"Is that how we are getting to your school?" trembled Megan. "I thought we might be taking a school bus or something."

"Alas," replied Dumbledore. "We do not have a bus that travels to Hogwarts save the Knight's Bus, and I fear that would be a more dreadful experience for you than the Floo Network. Now fear not, it is an entirely painless process, all you need do is take a good handful of this powder (he pulled some sandy material out of pouch), and drop it into the grate at the same time you clearly say 'Hogwarts'. Do you feel you can do this?" he asked, staring at her intently.

Megan prided herself on her ability to rise to the occasion in the face of great adversity. After all, she had graduated with highest honors after completing CIA training, and despite her petite size had given all her male classmates a run for their money. However, those trials seemed to pale in comparison to the task she was facing now: willingly submitting herself to be burned alive. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no other transportation option available, so not wanting to appear less than stoic, she nonchalantly lied, "Of course! This looks like a piece of cake compared to that time I single-handedly took out five of Castro's bodyguards!" She grabbed a handful of the powder, marched into the fireplace, flung the powder to the ground, and yelled "Hogwarts!"

With a rush of cold flames, and a sensation of spinning, she suddenly found herself cast into a new fireplace. Megan slowly stepped out from the fireplace, but not grasping how dizzy the experience had made her, she tripped and toppled onto the ground falling to her knees. Impatiently brushing her curly, dark blond hair out of her eyes, she shook her head, and suddenly found herself staring at a pair of black boots. Moving her head steadily upward, she saw the boots end with a pair of black trousers, then meld into a high-necked, black robe fastened together with countless buttons, finally merging into the face of a scowling man with curtains of black hair partially disguising his rather large nose and deep, black, eyes.

Before Megan could say anything to the tall, mysterious, stranger, she heard a whoosh from the fireplace behind her and glancing around saw Dumbledore step lightly from the grate and whisk the soot off of his robes.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore merrily. "I see you have already met our own Professor Severus Snape!"

Looking back into the face of the scowling man, she managed a polite smile and getting to her feet said as confidently as she could muster under the circumstances, "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Jones. Megan Jones. Of the CIA. That is, the Central Intelligence Agency. Of the United States. Of America."

_I've really got to work on my introduction spiel! _Megan chided herself inwardly.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," replied Snape with what Megan thought to be a slight sneer, but she quickly brushed away the thought; she hadn't the faintest idea of what she could possibly have done to irritate a man she had known for less than one minute.

"Miss Jones, Professor Snape will be your personal escort while you are our guest here at Hogwarts," explained Dumbledore. "He will be happy to accommodate you in every way possible (Megan didn't think he looked too happy or accommodating) and will be assisting you in your task of gathering information about magical education. He is the Potions master at this school, and one of the most valued and knowledgeable members of our staff."

Megan couldn't help but scrutinize Snape while Dumbledore was talking. He had a dark and shadowy facade that she couldn't help but find intriguing, and her heart skipped at the sound of his deep baritone voice accentuated with a wonderful English inflection. Naturally, as any 27 year old single woman whose biological clock was ticking would do, she happened a casual glance down at his left hand and was slightly pleased at the absence of any ring on his rather long and elegant-looking fingers.

_Don't get too excited_, she thought to herself, _he could still be in a committed relationship, or gay or maybe wizards don't even wear rings... _

Before she could finish her thought, Dumbledore concluded his welcoming speech and asked, "Would you like to be shown your quarters Miss Jones? You are surely exhausted after your travels, and I've no doubt you desire some well-earned rest!"

"Thank you, Albus," she replied. "I am rather tired."

"Then by all means! Severus, will you please escort Miss Jones to her room and see that she is properly settled in?"

Snape gave a jerk of his head and snapped, "Follow me."

Ignoring what Megan thought to be a rather rude reply, Dumbledore merely said, "Do have a good night Miss Jones! I look forward to seeing you at breakfast tomorrow in the Great Hall. And welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Good night Albus. Thanks for all your help!" she replied as she followed Snape down the stairs and out the gargoyle statue entrance to what Megan assumed must have been Dumbledore's office.

Megan was immediately enthralled by the sight of Hogwarts and quickly discovered that was no mere school, but a castle, and from her initial glances, a large one at that. She had little time to enjoy the scenery though, as Snape rapidly strode away, forcing her to half-jog to keep up with him.

"So, Professor," she said trying to be polite, as it quickly appeared to her that he was perfectly content to remain mute, "how long have you been teaching here?"

"Nearly fifteen years," he replied curtly.

"Wow!" she said. "You must really enjoy teaching!"

"Were it not for the students, it would be a mildly tolerable profession," he retorted.

Not having any answer to that, she became silent and turned her attention instead to the surroundings. Glancing at one of the many portraits that lined the hallways, she suddenly gave a loud shriek. Whirling around, Snape snarled, "What is the matter?"

"That portrait is moving... all the portraits are moving!"

"Well of course they move! They were living beings once, after all," he spat and continued striding forward.

_What is this guy's problem?_ she asked herself.

She thought of several good comebacks but decided to remain diplomatic and continued to follow Snape down a long series of staircases. Snape watched her closely through narrowed eyes when she let out a gasp of shock at the sight of a staircase moving, but not wanting to give him another opportunity to make a brusque remark, she remained otherwise silent.

After a time, they entered into what appeared to be a massive dungeon with crude, stone walls illuminated by numerous torches.

Snape lazily pointed at a massive wooden door and said, "This is the entrance to my office," and continued walking down the corridor. A second later he waved his hand at a portrait of a sleeping cobra and said, "This is the entrance to my private quarters."

A moment later, he stopped in front of an arched doorway that sported a small portrait of a leafless tree and said, "This is where you will be lodging."

Megan turned the door handle and made to enter the room, but the door did not budge and she ended up smacking her face against the heavy wood.

"Owww..." she moaned, rubbing her nose, "do I need a card key or something?"

Snape emitted what sounded suspiciously to be a rude snort of laughter and drawled, "The door won't open unless you give the guarding portrait (Snape pointed a slender finger to the tree) the proper password. Your password, for the time being, is Whomping Willow."

The tree shook its branches and the door swung open of its own accord. Snape moved aside while Megan stepped into a rectangular, stonewalled room. At one side of the room stood a large four-post bed with lacey white curtains and against the other sat a wooden desk. In the corner, two high-back chairs were arranged in a semi-circle around a large hearth glowing with a crackling fire. All in all, it looked quite cozy.

Megan suddenly noticed that her luggage, which she completely forgot about upon her arrival at Heathrow, was sitting in a neat pile in the corner next to her bed along with a plate of sandwiches and what looked like a cup of steaming tea.

"Will you be...requiring...anything else from me this evening, Miss Jones?" interrupted Snape in a tone that seemed wholly discourteous tone.

"No, thanks, I think I'm all set here. What time is breakfast? And how do I get to this Great Hall from here?"

"Breakfast is served promptly at seven forty-five. I shall be outside of your door, promptly, at seven forty tomorrow to escort you to the Hall. Be advised, Miss Jones, while the Headmaster wishes you to accompany me and observe my classes and daily routine, I will not tolerate tardiness or pointless interruptions."

Megan, feeling exhausted and irritated with this rude man, retorted, "In that case, be advised that I am hardly ever tardy and rarely ever make pointless interruptions. Good night then!" and she jerked closed the door behind her.

"Serves that slimy fellow right!" giggled a portrait of a young, pretty, woman hanging next to an ornately carved clock on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Thanks!" replied Megan, feeling slightly proud of herself at getting the last word at Snape and only half-realizing that she had just spoken to a picture.

Megan grabbed a sandwich and began unpacking her luggage. She set her laptop on the desk and pulled out her alarm clock which she placed next to the bed (She couldn't be tardy for breakfast in the morning) and set about locating a plug. Panic set in when she could locate no plug, nor any sort of light switch, for that matter.

"Excuse me," she timidly asked the portrait of the girl. "Do you know where I can plug in an electrical cord here?"

"A what?" replied the confused girl. "What is an eklectical cord?"

"Never mind!"

Megan realized that she would have to ask Snape for help, as she knew there was no way after her trans-Atlantic flight that she would wake up of her own accord tomorrow morning. Plus, she needed to use her laptop to begin her report to Marshall. Bracing herself, she stepped out of her doorway and approached the portrait of the cobra guarding Snape's room. As she reached out to knock on the door, the sleeping cobra suddenly rose up and tried to strike her hand. She screamed and jumped back, and Snape's door suddenly flew open.

"Is there a good reason you are lurking outside my door, Miss Jones? I wouldn't dare assume you are making a pointless interruption," Snape said smugly.

"I can't seem to find a plug in my room for my alarm clock and I don't want to oversleep in the morning!" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Jones, did you not notice the clock on the wall inside your quarters?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, but it's not an alarm clock... is it?"

"All you need do," he said speaking very slowly as if addressing a young child, "is tell the clock at what time you wish to rise, and it will alert you when such time arrives."

"But what about the plug? I still need electricity for my laptop and my hairdryer!"

"Laptop? Hairdryer?" Snape inquired in a disinterested voice.

Replying very slowly as if she were addressing a young child, Megan answered, "A laptop is a tool upon which to write, and a hairdryer is a tool which, as the name implies, dries one's hair when it is wet. Both require the use of electricity."

"You'll quickly find here at Hogwarts that, fortunately, Muggle trinkets and inventions are of no use. If you wish to use a tool to write, may I suggest what every one else uses: parchment and ink?"

With that, Snape muttered something inaudible and immediately a long, feather, quill, ink jar, and roll of parchment flew from the room and landed into his outstretched hands. He dumped them unceremoniously into her arms.

"As for a...hairdryer? Perhaps you could stand in front of the fire? Or use a towel?"

Megan wanted to reply that he obviously didn't understand the importance of hair care, as evinced by his own lank and slightly greasy hair, but refrained from her insult as his recent display of magic set her quite at unease. Instead, she screwed her face into a smile and politely said, "Thanks for the suggestion. I'm sure I'll manage. When in Rome, eh? Good night then."

"Good night" said Snape and quickly slammed his door shut.

The cobra hissed at Megan and she hurriedly fled back towards her quarters. Approaching her own portrait, she decided that there was no way she wanted Snape to know the password to her room. She thought for a moment, struggling to come up with a password that Snape would never be able to guess.

"Uh…excuse me, tree," she started hesitantly. "I want to change the room password to 'Digital Camcorder'."

The tree shook its branches in acknowledgment and the door swung open. Stepping inside, Megan tossed the parchment and ink onto the desk and decided she was in no mood to begin her report now. She pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth in the small bathroom, thankful that at least these wizards used things as toilets and showers; she could only begin to imagine the horrors of having to ask Snape what to do when nature called.

Pulling back the covers to her bed, she said to the clock, "I wish to wake up tomorrow morning at six thirty."

The clock chimed in response, and Megan closed her eyes, but before she allowed sleep to wash over her, she chastised herself for ever considering Severus Snape to be potential dating material.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and ideas owned and created by J.K. Rowling. As such, this author disclaims any proprietary interest in the story set forth and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story officially takes place during year 6 at Hogwarts, however, with a few very limited exceptions, it is set as though HBP did not occur. This author is still undergoing intensive psychotherapy over the outcome of that one!

Please note, this story is rated **M **for language and scenes of adult content. Do not read if you are not of legal age!

Big thanks to Salogem24 - I couldn't have done this without your help or encouragement!

**An American Muggle in Hogwarts**

**Chapter One**: The Unexpected Assignment

_Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters- Langley, VA_

When Megan Jones, newly appointed CIA agent, heard of her first assignment, she thought for a brief moment that it was a joke, some sort of hazing ritual for new agents. Supervisory Agent James Marshall called her into his office, and after a few brief words of welcome, immediately advised her that her first mission, and one of the strictest secrecy, was to be the American representative in a delegation of various nations to observe the wizarding world in Britain.

"Wizards!" she said incredulously, "Like Merlin? They really exist?"

"I have no idea, Agent Jones," Marshall replied curtly. "I have only just learned of such a thing myself, from no less than the Vice President. It seems that the dramatic increase in mass homicides and terrorism may be coming from a new and unexpected threat altogether, a rogue wizard named Voldutran or some such nonsense."

Megan couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she waited for the punch line to end this ridiculous nonsense. When it did not come, she tuned back to Marshall's speech.

"Apparently, these wizards are located all over the world, including here in America, but they are all very enigmatic and try to avoid contact with the…normal world. However, some agency in Britain called the Ministry of Magic has felt it is time to let us all in on their little secret as this Voldu-whatever is getting out of control. Your job is to represent this agency and gather some much-needed intelligence. I want a report sent every other day to my office. You are to report to me only, and tell no one of your mission nor divulge anything that could compromise the security of this country. Do you understand your mission, Agent Jones?"

_Hell no_, she thought inwardly, considering the whole idea to be preposterous. The reason she became an agent in the first place was to protect her country, and here she was being shuffled off to play magic tricks in Britain! However, feeling it prudent not to voice her true feelings on her first day of work, she replied, "Yes sir, thank you for your confidence in me."

He grunted in reply, and handed her an airline ticket to Heathrow Airport, departing that very afternoon.

pqpqpqpq

_London_

Megan arrived in London the following evening, and having not slept at all on the plane, attributed the sight that welcomed her, at least initially, to sleep deprivation. Two very weirdly dressed men stood in the airport lobby holding a sign that appeared to say the word "Muggles", which had then been crossed out and replaced with "Non-magic Folks". Assuming that meant her, Megan approached the closest man, who was wearing black spandex running pants with a bright yellow mohair turtleneck. Having never been to Britain herself, Megan was unsure if this was standard fashion in the country and chose not to judge the man on his bizarre outfit. Instead, unsure of how exactly to approach him, and this being her first assignment, she flashed her badge in his face and said "Agent Megan Jones, CIA...er... Central Intelligence Agency. United States. Of America."

_Way to make a first impression_, she thought sheepishly to herself.

The yellow mohair man seemed nervous himself and said "Right then, I'm Aidan O'Brian, aide of International Magic Cooperation Office for the Ministry of Magic, and this here (pointing to his companion wearing a pink sweat suit) is Mick Kinane. On behalf of the wizarding world and Ministry of Magic, we'd like to welcome you to London. Now, if you'll just follow me please, we will be taking you to the Ministry, where you will join the rest of your delegation and meet with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour."

Megan took a deep breath and trailed the strange men outside to their waiting car.

pqpqpqpq

_Ministry of Magic- London_

An hour later, Megan was beginning to seriously regret ever having accepted the assignment, not to mention applying to the CIA in the first place. The trip to the Ministry had started off just fine; she was ushered into a nice, nondescript sedan, which although was driving on the wrong side of the road, seemed to be normal for at least this part of the world. However, after the car reached its destination, events began to take a major downturn when her escorts quickly steered her into a crammed telephone booth that transformed into an elevator, plummeting them all countless stories underground.

Worse than that, once the telephone booth/elevator finally stopped, she was led into a large room with numerous fireplaces that were spurting with green flames, and if Megan hadn't been so fatigued, she could have sworn she saw people standing in the flames. She hardly had time to gawk at her strange new surroundings, for her guides quickly deposited her into a large conference room and departed.

Situated in the middle of the room was a large rectangular table made of dark, rich wood, and supported by ornately carved legs. Along one side of the table sat what appeared to be the rest of her delegation. Two men and two women, all from different countries based on their looks and attire, were sitting nervously and shifting uncomfortably on their wooden seats. Sitting across from them were several of what Megan guessed to be wizards. While they were both male and female, they all were dressed in robes and cloaks, and looked to be like something Megan had envisioned in a Charles Dickens novel.

The wizard in the middle stood up and said, "Welcome Miss Jones! Please do take a seat. Now that you have arrived, we may commence our meeting. We do thank you all and your individual countries for coming at our request. Before we get down to business, I feel some introductions are in order. My name is Rufus Scrimgeour, and I am, as you may have guessed, the Minister of Magic for Britain. Seated with me, from left to right, are Nicholas Hines, Jonathon Magnier, Dolores Umbridge (_she looks like a toad_, Megan thought to herself), Arthur Weasley (he gave Megan a big grin and nodded his head), and Albus Dumbledore." Megan's attention shifted to a kindly old man with a very long silver beard and twinkling, blue, eyes.

"Now, it is our intention to pair each of you with one of our wizards, so that you may each observe a different and unique aspect of wizarding life," continued Rufus. "Mr. Hernandez of Mexico will be joined with Mr. Hines, head of the International Magical Office of Law. Miss Shumilov of Russia will be pairing with Ms. Umbridge (_at least I'm not stuck with that unpleasant, old bitty_, thought Megan gratefully) working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Miss Kishimoto of Japan will be paired with Mr. Weasley, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Mr. Shafa of Iran will join Mr. Magnier, Healer in Charge at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And lastly, Miss Jones will be paired with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_I'm getting sent back to school?_ thought Megan disbelievingly. _What a waste of time! How can I possibly learn anything useful relating to terrorism and national security watching a bunch of teen pre-wizards playing at recess and drinking milk at snack time!_

"Now that you have all been paired up," finished Rufus, "you are free to accompany your escorts to your respective destinations. They will provide you with the necessary accommodations for your stay. I'd like to schedule a debriefing with all of us here a week from Monday, however, if you need to reach me sooner, feel free to send an owl to my office."

_An owl?_ _Does he mean an actual bird or is that just British lingo for calling someone on the phone?_

"Er, your host will explain an 'owl'", said Rufus as though reading Megan's mind. "Now I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors!"

With the meeting adjourned, the newly paired partners stood up and began to talk amongst themselves. Megan felt slightly reticent as Albus Dumbledore approached her. From initial appearances, he seemed very kindly, like a favorite grandfather, or even Santa Claus, but something else about him suggested that he was not one to be trifled with.

"Miss Jones," he said merrily, "What a pleasure to meet you! I hope your journey was relatively painless?"

"Yes, thank you! And it is nice to meet you too, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus. There is no need for such formalities; after all, we will be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming week. Now, I am sure you must be exhausted after your travels, if you'd like, we can proceed to Hogwarts without further ado."

"Hogwarts," replied Megan, "what an unusual name!"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore as they walked out of the conference room and turned down a corridor. "I trust you will find much at Hogwarts to be unusual. It is quite a remarkable place."

"So kids go to Hogwarts to learn magic tricks? Like how to pull rabbits out of hats?" asked Megan.

"Well, not exactly, as I am sure you will be finding out soon enough," he replied with a smile. "Although, the students do learn how to turn rabbits into hats."

Rounding a corner, they reached the large room with the fireplaces. Sure enough, green flames were shooting out of the grates, and wizards were stepping in and out as if it were a perfectly natural thing to do.

"Floo networks," explained Dumbledore, as though sensing her shock. "It is one method that wizards and witches use to navigate throughout our world."

"Is that how we are getting to your school?" trembled Megan. "I thought we might be taking a school bus or something."

"Alas," replied Dumbledore. "We do not have a bus that travels to Hogwarts save the Knight's Bus, and I fear that would be a more dreadful experience for you than the Floo Network. Now fear not, it is an entirely painless process, all you need do is take a good handful of this powder (he pulled some sandy material out of pouch), and drop it into the grate at the same time you clearly say 'Hogwarts'. Do you feel you can do this?" he asked, staring at her intently.

Megan prided herself on her ability to rise to the occasion in the face of great adversity. After all, she had graduated with highest honors after completing CIA training, and despite her petite size had given all her male classmates a run for their money. However, those trials seemed to pale in comparison to the task she was facing now: willingly submitting herself to be burned alive. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no other transportation option available, so not wanting to appear less than stoic, she nonchalantly lied, "Of course! This looks like a piece of cake compared to that time I single-handedly took out five of Castro's bodyguards!" She grabbed a handful of the powder, marched into the fireplace, flung the powder to the ground, and yelled "Hogwarts!"

With a rush of cold flames, and a sensation of spinning, she suddenly found herself cast into a new fireplace. Megan slowly stepped out from the fireplace, but not grasping how dizzy the experience had made her, she tripped and toppled onto the ground falling to her knees. Impatiently brushing her curly, dark blond hair out of her eyes, she shook her head, and suddenly found herself staring at a pair of black boots. Moving her head steadily upward, she saw the boots end with a pair of black trousers, then meld into a high-necked, black robe fastened together with countless buttons, finally merging into the face of a scowling man with curtains of black hair partially disguising his rather large nose and deep, black, eyes.

Before Megan could say anything to the tall, mysterious, stranger, she heard a whoosh from the fireplace behind her and glancing around saw Dumbledore step lightly from the grate and whisk the soot off of his robes.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore merrily. "I see you have already met our own Professor Severus Snape!"

Looking back into the face of the scowling man, she managed a polite smile and getting to her feet said as confidently as she could muster under the circumstances, "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Jones. Megan Jones. Of the CIA. That is, the Central Intelligence Agency. Of the United States. Of America."

_I've really got to work on my introduction spiel! _Megan chided herself inwardly.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," replied Snape with what Megan thought to be a slight sneer, but she quickly brushed away the thought; she hadn't the faintest idea of what she could possibly have done to irritate a man she had known for less than one minute.

"Miss Jones, Professor Snape will be your personal escort while you are our guest here at Hogwarts," explained Dumbledore. "He will be happy to accommodate you in every way possible (Megan didn't think he looked too happy or accommodating) and will be assisting you in your task of gathering information about magical education. He is the Potions master at this school, and one of the most valued and knowledgeable members of our staff."

Megan couldn't help but scrutinize Snape while Dumbledore was talking. He had a dark and shadowy facade that she couldn't help but find intriguing, and her heart skipped at the sound of his deep baritone voice accentuated with a wonderful English inflection. Naturally, as any 27 year old single woman whose biological clock was ticking would do, she happened a casual glance down at his left hand and was slightly pleased at the absence of any ring on his rather long and elegant-looking fingers.

_Don't get too excited_, she thought to herself, _he could still be in a committed relationship, or gay or maybe wizards don't even wear rings... _

Before she could finish her thought, Dumbledore concluded his welcoming speech and asked, "Would you like to be shown your quarters Miss Jones? You are surely exhausted after your travels, and I've no doubt you desire some well-earned rest!"

"Thank you, Albus," she replied. "I am rather tired."

"Then by all means! Severus, will you please escort Miss Jones to her room and see that she is properly settled in?"

Snape gave a jerk of his head and snapped, "Follow me."

Ignoring what Megan thought to be a rather rude reply, Dumbledore merely said, "Do have a good night Miss Jones! I look forward to seeing you at breakfast tomorrow in the Great Hall. And welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Good night Albus. Thanks for all your help!" she replied as she followed Snape down the stairs and out the gargoyle statue entrance to what Megan assumed must have been Dumbledore's office.

Megan was immediately enthralled by the sight of Hogwarts and quickly discovered that was no mere school, but a castle, and from her initial glances, a large one at that. She had little time to enjoy the scenery though, as Snape rapidly strode away, forcing her to half-jog to keep up with him.

"So, Professor," she said trying to be polite, as it quickly appeared to her that he was perfectly content to remain mute, "how long have you been teaching here?"

"Nearly fifteen years," he replied curtly.

"Wow!" she said. "You must really enjoy teaching!"

"Were it not for the students, it would be a mildly tolerable profession," he retorted.

Not having any answer to that, she became silent and turned her attention instead to the surroundings. Glancing at one of the many portraits that lined the hallways, she suddenly gave a loud shriek. Whirling around, Snape snarled, "What is the matter?"

"That portrait is moving... all the portraits are moving!"

"Well of course they move! They were living beings once, after all," he spat and continued striding forward.

_What is this guy's problem?_ she asked herself.

She thought of several good comebacks but decided to remain diplomatic and continued to follow Snape down a long series of staircases. Snape watched her closely through narrowed eyes when she let out a gasp of shock at the sight of a staircase moving, but not wanting to give him another opportunity to make a brusque remark, she remained otherwise silent.

After a time, they entered into what appeared to be a massive dungeon with crude, stone walls illuminated by numerous torches.

Snape lazily pointed at a massive wooden door and said, "This is the entrance to my office," and continued walking down the corridor. A second later he waved his hand at a portrait of a sleeping cobra and said, "This is the entrance to my private quarters."

A moment later, he stopped in front of an arched doorway that sported a small portrait of a leafless tree and said, "This is where you will be lodging."

Megan turned the door handle and made to enter the room, but the door did not budge and she ended up smacking her face against the heavy wood.

"Owww..." she moaned, rubbing her nose, "do I need a card key or something?"

Snape emitted what sounded suspiciously to be a rude snort of laughter and drawled, "The door won't open unless you give the guarding portrait (Snape pointed a slender finger to the tree) the proper password. Your password, for the time being, is Whomping Willow."

The tree shook its branches and the door swung open of its own accord. Snape moved aside while Megan stepped into a rectangular, stonewalled room. At one side of the room stood a large four-post bed with lacey white curtains and against the other sat a wooden desk. In the corner, two high-back chairs were arranged in a semi-circle around a large hearth glowing with a crackling fire. All in all, it looked quite cozy.

Megan suddenly noticed that her luggage, which she completely forgot about upon her arrival at Heathrow, was sitting in a neat pile in the corner next to her bed along with a plate of sandwiches and what looked like a cup of steaming tea.

"Will you be...requiring...anything else from me this evening, Miss Jones?" interrupted Snape in a tone that seemed wholly discourteous tone.

"No, thanks, I think I'm all set here. What time is breakfast? And how do I get to this Great Hall from here?"

"Breakfast is served promptly at seven forty-five. I shall be outside of your door, promptly, at seven forty tomorrow to escort you to the Hall. Be advised, Miss Jones, while the Headmaster wishes you to accompany me and observe my classes and daily routine, I will not tolerate tardiness or pointless interruptions."

Megan, feeling exhausted and irritated with this rude man, retorted, "In that case, be advised that I am hardly ever tardy and rarely ever make pointless interruptions. Good night then!" and she jerked closed the door behind her.

"Serves that slimy fellow right!" giggled a portrait of a young, pretty, woman hanging next to an ornately carved clock on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Thanks!" replied Megan, feeling slightly proud of herself at getting the last word at Snape and only half-realizing that she had just spoken to a picture.

Megan grabbed a sandwich and began unpacking her luggage. She set her laptop on the desk and pulled out her alarm clock which she placed next to the bed (She couldn't be tardy for breakfast in the morning) and set about locating a plug. Panic set in when she could locate no plug, nor any sort of light switch, for that matter.

"Excuse me," she timidly asked the portrait of the girl. "Do you know where I can plug in an electrical cord here?"

"A what?" replied the confused girl. "What is an eklectical cord?"

"Never mind!"

Megan realized that she would have to ask Snape for help, as she knew there was no way after her trans-Atlantic flight that she would wake up of her own accord tomorrow morning. Plus, she needed to use her laptop to begin her report to Marshall. Bracing herself, she stepped out of her doorway and approached the portrait of the cobra guarding Snape's room. As she reached out to knock on the door, the sleeping cobra suddenly rose up and tried to strike her hand. She screamed and jumped back, and Snape's door suddenly flew open.

"Is there a good reason you are lurking outside my door, Miss Jones? I wouldn't dare assume you are making a pointless interruption," Snape said smugly.

"I can't seem to find a plug in my room for my alarm clock and I don't want to oversleep in the morning!" she said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Jones, did you not notice the clock on the wall inside your quarters?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, but it's not an alarm clock... is it?"

"All you need do," he said speaking very slowly as if addressing a young child, "is tell the clock at what time you wish to rise, and it will alert you when such time arrives."

"But what about the plug? I still need electricity for my laptop and my hairdryer!"

"Laptop? Hairdryer?" Snape inquired in a disinterested voice.

Replying very slowly as if she were addressing a young child, Megan answered, "A laptop is a tool upon which to write, and a hairdryer is a tool which, as the name implies, dries one's hair when it is wet. Both require the use of electricity."

"You'll quickly find here at Hogwarts that, fortunately, Muggle trinkets and inventions are of no use. If you wish to use a tool to write, may I suggest what every one else uses: parchment and ink?"

With that, Snape muttered something inaudible and immediately a long, feather, quill, ink jar, and roll of parchment flew from the room and landed into his outstretched hands. He dumped them unceremoniously into her arms.

"As for a...hairdryer? Perhaps you could stand in front of the fire? Or use a towel?"

Megan wanted to reply that he obviously didn't understand the importance of hair care, as evinced by his own lank and slightly greasy hair, but refrained from her insult as his recent display of magic set her quite at unease. Instead, she screwed her face into a smile and politely said, "Thanks for the suggestion. I'm sure I'll manage. When in Rome, eh? Good night then."

"Good night" said Snape and quickly slammed his door shut.

The cobra hissed at Megan and she hurriedly fled back towards her quarters. Approaching her own portrait, she decided that there was no way she wanted Snape to know the password to her room. She thought for a moment, struggling to come up with a password that Snape would never be able to guess.

"Uh…excuse me, tree," she started hesitantly. "I want to change the room password to 'Digital Camcorder'."

The tree shook its branches in acknowledgment and the door swung open. Stepping inside, Megan tossed the parchment and ink onto the desk and decided she was in no mood to begin her report now. She pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth in the small bathroom, thankful that at least these wizards used things as toilets and showers; she could only begin to imagine the horrors of having to ask Snape what to do when nature called.

Pulling back the covers to her bed, she said to the clock, "I wish to wake up tomorrow morning at six thirty."

The clock chimed in response, and Megan closed her eyes, but before she allowed sleep to wash over her, she chastised herself for ever considering Severus Snape to be potential dating material.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**: Bottles and Scarves

Megan made her way back to the dungeons later that night after leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the entrance to the castle. She passed by Snape's office and private quarters, but upon seeing no sign of the man, made her way back to her own room. After a refreshing shower, she decided that she had put off her update report to Marshall long enough, and sat down at the desk and picked up the quill and parchment that Snape had given her the previous evening.

Megan could hardly believe that the wizarding world resorted to such antiquated methods of penmanship, especially since the existence of the ball-point pen, or better yet, computers. She glanced longingly over at her now useless laptop and thought uneasily, _Marshall is not going to be happy with getting a roll of parchment for his report_. However, unaware of any other communication option available, she decided she had no other choice but to proceed.

Megan hesitantly unrolled the parchment, dipped the sharp-pointed tip of the quill into the ink jar, and proceeded to scratch out her report. An hour later, and with a severely sore right-hand, she looked with pride at her newly completed letter. She sealed it into an envelope and wrote "TOP SECRET" on the front and back of the envelope before finally addressing it to Marshall.

_I just need a stamp_, she thought, and then realized, _to hell with a stamp, I wonder if they even have post-offices_!

Understanding with a sinking stomach that she would have to once again interrupt Snape, she shoved her letter into her jacket pocket and left the comforts of her room to march towards Snape's office.

Megan pounded hard on the heavy wooden door. Nothing happened. Suddenly remembering the lateness of the hour, she realized that Snape must be in his private quarters. _Damn, _she thought, _I'm going to have to confront that awful cobra again_.

She slowly approached the portrait guarding Snape's entrance, and found the snake basking on a rock watching her closely. Unsure of how to proceed, but certain she wasn't going to put her hand anywhere near that blasted reptile, she asked, "Um, sorry to bother you, is Professor Snape home?"

The cobra suddenly raised itself up to its full height and began to flick its tongue menacingly.

"Good snake," she cooed worriedly, "just go fetch Snape for me."

The snake began weaving its body back and forth aggressively and emitted a low hiss before baring its fangs.

"Shit!" she yelled, "Snape!"

The portrait suddenly flung open and revealed Snape dressed in his usual billowing black robes and wearing his habitual scowl.

"Damn it, Snape, what is it with that horrible portrait?" cried Megan pushing past Snape and barging inside his quarters. "Can't you just get a doorbell like a normal person?"

"Its purpose is to protect my private quarters from unwanted and would-be invaders, such as yourself," he said derisively while hurriedly following her inside to his living room.

Megan's first impression upon entering Snape's living room was that he did not have much of a social life apart from academics. Rows upon rows of old, leather-bound books overflowed the numerous bookcases lining the walls. Scattered amongst the books were several jars of potions ingredients, similar to the ones in his office and classroom, as well as other various objects and trinkets that were unidentifiable to Megan, but appeared rather sinister. In one corner of the room, Megan observed a large desk covered with yet more books, several handsome feather quills, and numerous rolls of half-written parchment that appeared to be in various stages of completion. Megan spotted a small leather couch in front of large fireplace and sank down into it wearily. Snape approached her and stared at her warily.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me something to drink?" asked Megan tiredly, deciding to give up on being cheerful and upbeat.

Snape for the first time since she had met him looked a little uneasy.

"What would you like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Something strong."

Snape turned and walked over to a large wooden cabinet in a cabinet. He opened the door, revealing several bottles of various sizes and colors, and leading Megan to conclude that he was no stranger to the vices of alcohol. He selected a tall green bottle holding a dark brown liquid and poured a small amount into a crystal shot glass. He returned and handed Megan the glass.

She sniffed it carefully before throwing her head back and swallowing the shot whole. Almost instantly her insides felt like they were on fire and the room spinned so violently that she was grateful she was already sitting down. After a second, she recovered her senses and cried, "What the hell was that?"

"Something...strong," replied Snape.

"Did you just poison me?" she slurred.

That was no ordinary drink she decided, for she was already feeling heavily buzzed, and if her years of partying in college taught her anything, it was that she was no lightweight.

"I assure you, Miss Jones, that were I allowed to poison you, I would have done so long before now," retorted Snape smiling unpleasantly.

"Snape, did you by chance lose your broomstick?" she suddenly asked.

"No. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just thought you might find it stuck up your ass!" she said airily. "Lighten up a little, would you? Don't you ever get tired of being so sarcastic and nasty all the time?"

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, but otherwise remained silent and sat down in a high-backed chair opposite her. Megan reached over and snatched the bottle out his hand, and nearly fell into his lap in the process. Righting herself, she said, "You didn't think I was going to stop at one, did you? I've had light beer that's stronger than that stuff."

"By all means then," he smirked with a slight flash of amusement showing in his black eyes, "help yourself."

Pouring herself a generous amount of the substance, she quickly downed the drink. The feeling of fire and dizziness intensified ten-fold, but she was resolved not to show it.

"Well aren't you going to drink? Or are you afraid that I'll discover you can't handle your alcohol?" she challenged.

With that, Snape snorted and waved his hand, and an extra shot glass flew into his reach.

"Fill 'em up!" Megan slurred, handing him back the bottle and Snape proceeded to pour a tiny amount into each glass.

"Come on now," she garbled, "don't be stingy!"

Snape filled the glasses to the top and handed one back to Megan.

"On the count of three then!" she gurgled incoherently. "One, three, two!" and they quickly swallowed their drinks.

Megan swooned in her seat and began laughing hysterically.

"More!" she cried, grabbing the bottle back from Snape who was beginning to look slightly uncomfortable. Somewhere deep in her subconscious she knew she must be making a fool of herself, but she didn't care; she was finally having some fun with Snape. She attempted to pour herself another shot, but found that her aim was sorely off as the liquid instead gushed all over her lap.

"Oops!" she giggled, "I guess we'll just have to drink it off me instead!"

"Er, Miss Jones, I think you have had quite enough for tonight, and if you would just return to your quarters, I..."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Professor!" she said with an exaggerated wink in his general direction. "To hell with the glasses, I'll just drink from the bottle!" and she took a long swig.

Suddenly, Megan stood up and sputtered: "It is so hot in here! How can you stand it with all those thick, black, robes? I have to take my clothes off!"

She threw her suit jacket to the ground and started unbuttoning her striped blouse.

"Miss Jones, what are you... Put your shirt back on!" cried Snape.

"So hot," she muttered.

"Robero!" yelled Snape, and Megan suddenly found herself instantly dressed again.

"Come on Professor, I figured you the type who liked to play naughty!" she pouted, "Now pour us some more strong drinks!"

"Yes, yes, I'll do that!" he stammered, moving quickly back towards the liquor cabinet.

"I like strong, Professor! Take off your robes and show me how strong you are!" she purred, before falling to the stone floor and laughing hysterically.

Snape hastily returned carrying a small glass vial containing a clear liquid.

"Drink this," he commanded, holding out the vial.

"Not until you take off your robes," she teased.

"I'll take them off as soon as you drink this," he replied, shaking the vial at her.

Megan broke into another fit of laughter and said, "That might be difficult, I don't think I can move!"

Huffing with frustration, Snape kneeled down beside her and lifted up the back of her head with his spare hand while holding the vial at her mouth. Megan felt a sudden tingle of pleasure awake deep in her belly as Snape's fingers flitted over her bare neck.

"Now drink!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" she replied, attempting to salute him but instead hitting herself in her eye with her hand.

"Owwww!" she moaned, which gave Snape the opportunity to shove the liquid into her mouth. Almost instantly the room ceased spinning and she felt her senses returning back to normal, with the exception of a splitting headache that was beginning to rage deep in her skull.

"Well that was a buzz kill," she chagrined as they both got to their feet. "What was that?"

"As you can probably deduce for yourself, that was a potion that alleviates the symptoms of inebriation. I find it useful to keep around for those people who clearly cannot, as you so eloquently put it, handle their liquor."

"Oh. Um, I guess I'll just go then," she said sheepishly.

"That is the best idea I've heard from you yet, Miss Jones," he said.

Megan blushed and made to leave when Snape quickly asked, "Why did you come here tonight?"

Megan had to stop and ponder that for a moment before she suddenly remembered the letter jammed inside her suit pocket.

"I need to send this to my boss!" she exclaimed waving the letter. "Is there a post-office or someplace I can get this over-nighted?"

Snape observed her quietly for a moment and then turned away. "Leave it on my desk. I will arrange for an owl to deliver it immediately."

Megan could sense that Snape was in no mood to be questioned as to how an owl could manage a trans-Atlantic flight, and quite honestly, she was in no mood to hear the answer. The pounding in her head was getting worse, and for some inexplicable reason, she also felt a little disappointed.

"Thank you, Severus," she said sincerely, "For everything."

Megan didn't wait to hear his response, she doubted one was even forethcoming, and quickly stepped out of the portrait hole and fled to the sanctity of her own room. It was not until she was safely tucked into her bed that she allowed herself to think that maybe Snape wasn't as horrible as he liked people to think.

pqpqppqp

The following morning, Megan awoke with a start to see a small, hairless, creature placing a tray of what looked like scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, on the small table next to the fireplace.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss," said the creature in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, "but me noticed you slept through breakfast, and you can't go to the Quidditch match without any food!"

"What exactly are you?" she asked horrified.

"My name's Poodie," said the creature bowing low. "I'm a house-elf here at Hogwarts!" and the creature pointed proudly to the Hogwart's crest on its outfit that looked like a tea towel.

"So elves are real as well?" asked Megan, feeling slightly disappointed that they did not look like those cute, blond-haired elves she remembered from the movies.

"Oh yes Miss! It is my special honor to be able to serve the first Muggle visitor to Hogwarts in over 75 years!" said Poodie bowing low again.

"What time is it anyway?" she said looking at the clock.

"Nine o'clock Miss! The Quidditch match doesn't start for an hour yet. What team will you be supporting today?" asked the elf.

"Um, Slytherin, I guess," replied Megan, feeling the return of her splitting headache and thinking suddenly of Snape.

"Well, Miss had better wear green and silver then! Do you require anything else from me Miss?"

"Oh no, thanks for the breakfast though!"

The elf bowed low and with a snap of her fingers instantly vanished. Megan imagined her reaction to seeing a house-elf three days ago, before she had ever heard of Hogwarts, Voldemort, or magic in general. She could scarcely believe how she barely even blinked an eye now.

Megan stretched and rolled out of bed. She took a few bites of her breakfast and was grateful to see that Poodie had so thoughtfully brought her a strong cup of black coffee as well. She took a quick shower and then proceeded to get dressed, noticing that she had nothing at all in green or silver. At twenty 'til ten, she decided she'd better get over to the Quidditch field and then remembered she wasn't exactly sure how to get there; Harry had pointed to it last night in the distance, but it seemed a ways from the castle. Figuring that she would follow the drove of students, she stepped out into the dungeon hallway. She passed the cobra, who was mercifully sleeping, and was about to pass by Snape's office when she noticed the heavy wooden door was open. Looking inside curiously, she spotted Snape over in one corner stooping low over a large, bubbling cauldron.

"Good morning, Professor," she said, stepping cautiously inside.

"Miss Jones," he said, with a curt nod of his head, and resumed his tending to the cauldron.

"Aren't you going to the Quidditch match?" she asked a bit surprised. It was his House playing, after all.

"Of course I'm going," he retorted, "it is my House playing, after all!"

"Ok, just asking!" she replied defensively. "Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Surely your new Gryffindor friends have already reserved you a place at their seating?" he replied slowly while looking up from his cauldron.

"Probably," she said nonchalantly, "but I am supporting Slytherin, so I thought it would be best if I sat with you all."

"You are supporting Slytherin?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. I don't have anything green or silver to wear though... hey, do you have something I could borrow?"

He looked for a brief second like he didn't know whether to be sick or laugh out loud. Instead, he quickly rearranged his face back into its customary scowl and added a dash of some sort of leafy plant material into his brew.

Very well, Miss Jones," he said wiping his hands and stepping away from his cauldron, "as the Headmaster has instructed me to escort you during your duration here at Hogwarts, you may accompany me to the match."

Megan felt a slight rush of hurt move across her face at his not so subtle hint that the only reason he tolerated her was on Dumbledore's orders, but before she could reply, Snape tossed something in the air at her. Catching it, she looked down and to her surprise, saw herself holding a long, knitted, green and silver scarf.

"Thank you!" she cried, feeling astonished.

He stepped out into the hall and asked, "Shall we proceed?"

Megan followed out behind him, and while he sealed his office door, she draped the scarf over her shoulders. She noticed that it had a distinct musky and pleasant smell, and realized that it must be Snape's own scent; he had just given her his own personal scarf. Finding his smell to be quite agreeable, and once again experiencing that tingling feeling deep in her stomach, she wrapped the scarf tightly around her own neck and proceeded to follow Snape outside of the castle and onto the Quidditch field.

Snape led her up a tall, wooden, tower draped with the Slytherin banner. Once at the top, they reached several tiered wooden bleachers and they selected seats in the middle. There were already many people seated, including a few members of the staff, as well as several adult witches and wizards that she didn't recognize. Megan saw no students though, and realized that this tower must be reserved for adult Slytherin supporters only. Looking out across the field, she saw several more wooden towers, each decorated with a different house banner. She spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the tower with maroon and gold colors. They were waving enthusiastically at her and without thinking she jumped out of her seat and flung her arms back. She suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve, and looked down to find Snape hauling her back down into her seat.

"Miss Jones, as you have chosen to sit in this tower and support Slytherin, I must insist that you at least try to act like one as well."

Megan looked confused so Snape elaborated further, "That means no fraternizing with the enemy, especially Potter and his band of sidekicks."

"Fine!"

Snape sat back in his chair.

"Go Slytherin!" she yelled with all her might, glancing at Snape with a coy smile on her face. "Is that better?" she teased.

Before Snape could reply, a whistle sounded signaling the start of the game. Megan watched with awe as the students flew high in the air on their broomsticks attempting to throw a ball into a hoop while other flying balls attempted to attack them. After ten minutes though, she began to get bored. Megan was never one for watching sporting events, even enchanted ones, and instead her mind began to brood on the man sitting next to her. Like almost every other time she had been with him, he displayed little emotion and even when his own team scored he barely clapped. Likewise, she noticed he engaged in hardly any conversation with the other staff and adults seated near him except for a few initial pleasantries. They either seemed to be in fear of him or regarded him with a slight air of suspicion. She briefly felt sorry for Snape, living a life full of isolation and distrust from those around him, but then she reminded herself that he certainly did nothing to change or remedy the situation. Still, she could imagine that no one could be happy living like that, and she decided that before she left Hogwarts, she would get to the bottom of this man.

After an hour, the blond-haired Slytherin boy she remembered as Malfoy appeared to catch some sort of tiny, golden ball, and with that, the match was thankfully over.

"Did we win?" she asked Snape.

He nodded.

"Yay! Go Slytherin! Wohoo!" she yelled as the stadium erupted into a loud noise of mixed cheering and jeering.

Snape stood up and clapped again briefly, gave Malfoy a quick nod of approval, and turned back to Megan asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. That was a really neat game!"

"Don't lie, Miss Jones, you were practically asleep after fifteen minutes."

"Yeah well, I'm still trying to recover from whatever it was you gave me to drink last night!"

Snape reflexively looked over his shoulder to make sure no one overheard her, and then apparently satisfied that no one had, started making his way down the tower stairs.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked, following him.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he replied nastily.

"You are my escort, aren't you? And I have nothing to do! I'll go out of my mind with boredom if I have to stay in my room for the rest of the weekend with no one to talk to but the portrait! Anyways, I'm sure there's loads more for me to learn about the wizarding world, so teach away Professor!"

"While you may be accustomed to having unlimited leisure time over the weekend, I can assure you that I do not," Snape replied scornfully. "I have much work to attend to in my office."

Megan involuntarily looked disappointed.

"However, if you wish, you may accompany me in my office," he said, and then added warningly, "but do not expect me to entertain you!"

"Don't worry, I don't think you could entertain me if you tried!" she joked, but Snape did not look amused.

She suddenly spotted Harry waving to her.

"Look, there's Harry! Hey Harry! Hi Ron, Hermione! I'm going to go talk to them, I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

Snape merely shrugged and continued walking away while she jogged over to the trio.

"Hey Megan, what did you think of the match? Too bad Slytherin won. Why don't you come and eat lunch with us!" jabbered Ron excitedly.

"That sounds great," she said, following them into the Great Hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to talk excitedly about the match and Megan remembered how good it felt to be in the presence of people who actually enjoyed her conversation, and forgot all about Professor Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**: Muggles and Magic

Megan spent an enjoyable afternoon with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. After they ate lunch, they gave her a tour of the castle and then took her out on the grounds to visit Hagrid in his hut. After an hour of good conversation and nearly breaking a tooth on one of his rock biscuits, she reluctantly returned to the dungeons after the kids grudgingly departed to the library to start on homework.

She knocked on Snape's office door and walked in without an invitation. He was seated at his desk writing and didn't look up when she entered but said, "Back so soon? Did Potter get tired of you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, they had leave to get started on that ridiculously long essay that you assigned."

Snape snorted.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I am endeavoring to grade the latest pitiful attempt at my previously assigned, how did you put it?... ridiculous essay."

Snape made a large slash across the parchment with his quill, most likely signaling defeat for some poor unlucky student, and then stood up and walked over to his cauldron in the corner. Megan noticed that it was still bubbling, but now also emitting beautiful, emerald-green columns of vapor and letting off a smell of clover and sage. She thought it smelled gorgeous, like a blooming field after the rain.

"What is it that you are making?" she asked inquisitively.

"A potion."

"Yeah, I can see that, thanks. I mean, what is it for? From its look and smell, it must be something very impressive. Is it a love potion?"

"It is a potion used to combat the leeches growing in the school pumpkin patch. Hagrid requested I brew it for him, as he himself lacks the necessary skills."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked doubtfully.

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "I do not 'kid', Miss Jones, nor do I squander my invaluable time preparing love potions."

"Maybe you should rethink that position; I don't see to many ladies knocking at your door," she mumbled under her breath, but Snape either ignored her comment or did not hear. Instead, he pulled out his wand and waved it at the cauldron, and instantly the flames lighting the pot went out.

"It is so amazing," Megan said excitedly, "that you can just wave that wand and have all sorts of miraculous things happen!"

"As you should know by now, having attended a few classes here at Hogwarts yourself, there is much more to magic than merely waving a wand and expecting miracles to occur," Snape lectured in his stern professor voice. "Each spell has a unique theory behind its usage, and requires the proper technique and execution in order to achieve the desired result."

"Well, it looks like wand waving to me," she retorted.

"An assessment I would expect from one with non-magical capabilities," he spat.

"How do you know I don't have any?" she questioned hotly.

"Miss Jones, have we not already thoroughly discussed this topic? Do I need to issue your new trio of friends an additional detention for failing to adequately inform you?" he sneered.

"Don't blame them, they explained to me about Muggles and all that. But I still think I could do magic if I tried. I used to do a neat trick with invisible string when I was a kid."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know what you guys do is real magic," she continued, "not trick stuff like what David Copperfield does…wait, he's not a real wizard is he? Anyways, won't you just let me try?"

"What do you mean, let you try?" he asked suspiciously.

"Teach me something, and let me see if I can do it!"

He regarded her closely for a moment through narrowed eyes. "And why would I want to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll take great amusement at my expense if I am not able to do it, and you can remind me for the rest of my stay here all about how I was wrong and you were right," she offered.

"It would be highly unorthodox to teach a Muggle a spell," Snape said slowly, "however, I can recall no law forbidding it. Very well, Miss Jones, I am in need of some entertainment after the dreadful past couple of days." Megan grinned excitedly. "Here, take my wand."

He handed her his wand. Megan had never seen one up close before. It was a little over a foot long, was a smooth, shiny, dark brown color, and looked to be well used.

Before Snape could say anything, she twirled it around and yelled, "Abra Cadabra!"

Nothing magical happened, but Snape suddenly looked stricken and immediately snatched the wand out of her hand.

"Who put you up to this?" he barked furiously. "Did Potter think it amusing to suggest you find a way to attempt an Unforgiveable Curse on me?"

"What are you talking about?" she pleaded. She felt a little afraid; Snape seemed really upset. "No one put me up to anything; I don't even know any spells, much less any Unforgiveable whatevers!"

"Then who taught you those words?" he demanded.

"I thought those were magic words! I mean, everyone knows them, you hear that phrase all the time on TV, at movies, in books... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

Snape stared at her for a moment distrustfully before recomposing his features into an expression of indifference.

"You should choose your words carefully, Miss Jones. Your little Muggle magic phrase is very similar to Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, and one which would land you a life sentence in Azkaban prison should you ever attempt to perform it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Megan felt her face flush with shame.

She turned to head back out the door and return to her lodging when Snape said, "Here, try again."

She turned back around to see him extending out his wand.

"Let's try a real spell this time, shall we?" he said with a smirk.

"Agreed!" she said, feeling slightly cheered up. "Give me something easy!"

He led her over to his desk and pointed at a drawer on the bottom.

"That drawer is locked. To unlock it, flick the wand like so (he demonstrated the motion with his hand and wrist) and clearly say 'Alohomora'."

"Alohomora!" she said, flicking the wand. "Did it work?" she asked excitedly.

"Clearly not. Try again."

She repeated it again, but to no avail. And then again and again.

"Why isn't this working? And don't say it's because I have no magical capabilities, we haven't totally proven that yet."

Snape exhaled noisly.

"It is... possible... that the wand is not the right fit for you. Or, you could just need a great deal more of practice, like most of the dim-witted students here at Hogwarts."

She handed him back his wand and he proceeded to say "Alohomora".

The drawer lock instantly clicked open.

"Show off!" she said and noticed a slight smile flicker at the corners of his mouth. _He's kind of cute when he doesn't look so pissed off, _she thought.

"Let me try something else, like making a potion. I got an 'A' in chemistry in college, soit shouldn't be too hard."

"An 'A' is not a grade one should brag about, Miss Jones."

"Oh, I suppose you got 'A' pluses?" she asked.

"No, I myself received an 'O' in potion-making throughout the duration of my educational career."

"Tomatoe, tomato," she answered. "Let's make a potion!"

Snape reluctantly assisted her in setting up a cauldron and ignited the magical flame underneath the bottom. He set her to make a simple sleeping draught, which he assured her was a very basic and simple potion to produce. He laid out all the ingredients for her, and handed her the instructions before returning to grade his papers. Megan followed the steps closely, and added the ingredients at exactly the right times and in the right amounts, making sure to stir in the proper direction.

An hour and a half later, exhausted from concentration and sweaty from standing in the heat and steam of the potion, she pronounced, "I think it's done!"

Snape set down his paper and walked over to inspect. He peered at the brew, observing its dark blue color and smooth texture, and then took a ladle and dipped it in the potion, pouring out some of the substance.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "I have seen worse first attempts. You have outperformed Mr. Longbottom, although I don't know if that is saying much, and you at least did not melt my cauldron."

"All right!" she said enthusiastically, thinking that coming from Snape, this was high praise indeed.

"There remains just one more test, Miss Jones, to see if your potion has succeeded," he interjected.

"What's that?"

"You must test it, of course."

"Huh? You want me to drink it? What if I botched it?"

"Don't you have any faith in your potion-making abilities?" he mocked.

"Fine. If I'm poisoned and die, it is on your hands," she retorted.

"While I may wish that," he said carefully, "I am certain the Headmaster wishes to keep you alive. Therefore, should you show any signs of being poisoned, I shall ensure you receive an antidote in a timely manner."

"Oh thanks, that's very reassuring!"

And with that, she suddenly scooped up the ladle and took a long swig while Snape looked on with wide eyes.

"Miss Jones, that is too much! One only needs take six drops for a sufficient night's sleep. You will..." but before Megan could hear the rest of his sentence, she crumpled down onto the floor fast asleep.

pqpqpqpqpq

When Megan regained her senses, she found herself lying back in her own bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw it was four p.m., meaning, she thought groggily as she shook the cobwebs out of her head, that she had been asleep for nearly a full day. Wondering how she ended up back in her own bed, she pulled the covers back and abruptly noticed that she was now wearing her pajamas. Horrified, she jumped out of bed and saw the suit that she had been wearing yesterday, along with the Slytherin scarf, were laid neatly across a chair next the fire.

_Snape did this_! she thought angrily as she ran out of her room. _He broke into my room and undressed me while I was unconscious! How dare he!_

Megan strode down the dungeon hall and upon reaching his office door did not even bother knock but shoved aside the heavy door with a loud bang and barged inside. Much to her sudden embarrassment, she realized that Snape was not alone, but was speaking with a group of students crowded around his desk who all turned around immediately to gape at her.

"Ah, Miss Jones," sneered Snape, "I see you have finally decided to rejoin the living! Though, forgive me for saying, your choice in apparel does confound me."

The students snickered loudly and Megan could feel their eyes moving up her wrinkled blue flannel pajama pants and top featuring fuzzy pink lambs and bright yellow moons.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Professor?" she asked heatedly. "Alone?"

Snape regarded her silently for a moment with slight amusement in his eyes before addressing his students: "We shall continue this discussion tomorrow after class. Dismissed."

The students filed out of his office but not without giving a final rude passing glance at Megan.

When they had all exited and closed the office door she demanded, "So what is this all about?"

"What is what about, Miss Jones?" asked Snape bemusedly.

"Well, for starters, why didn't you wake me up?" she shot at him, getting red in the face. "How did you get into my room, hmm? I changed the password! And I can't believe the nerve of you, undressing me while I was unconscious! Did you have fun sneaking a peak at me?"

Snape said nothing but suddenly laughed, which served only to infuriate Megan even more.

"I'm glad you think it's funny, ha ha, laugh at the funny, stupid, Muggle!" she yelled, not even noticing that this was the first time she had ever caught Snape fully expressing an emotion other than fury.

Snape immediately composed himself and said dryly, "You should try to calm yourself, Miss Jones, your fondness for dramatics is really quite unhealthy."

At this, Megan gave a huff and shot him a scathing look. Ignoring it, he continued, "If you recall, the amount of the potion you ingested vastly exceeded the suggested normal dosage. As such, you were in a deep sleep and it would have been to no avail to try to wake you until the effects of the potion wore off late this afternoon."

"Ok, maybe so," she sputtered, "but as you keep touting to me, you are the Potions master here, couldn't you give me some antidote or something?"

"Yes, I certainly could have, but I did not think you would have appreciated me forcing substances down your throat when you were in no danger. Judging from your own current reaction, I believe my initial instincts were quite correct."

"Fine! Whatever! But how did you get into my room? I changed the password on my first night here to something only I would know. Were you spying on me?" she queried hotly.

"I assure you that I have more important things to do than sneak about the castle trying to obtain your password. As you yourself just mentioned, I am the Potions master at this school. Therefore, I have the authority to order the opening of certain doors in this school without need for the password."

"Oh, that's just great, I'm not even safe in my own room," she snarled. "So you didn't want to slip me an antidote while I was asleep, but you had no qualms with taking off my clothes and putting on my pajamas?"

"I do apologize, Miss Jones, in my attempt to make your sleep more comfortable by placing you in the privacy of your own bed wearing your night clothes rather than leaving you to slumber on my office floor. I shall be sure to remember this should the situation ever present itself again. If it reassures you though, the thought of undressing you pains me even more than you. I merely performed a simple switching spell on your clothes."

Megan stood silently for a second, ingesting this new information.

"Prove it!" she challenged. "Switch the clothes that I am wearing now with the clean ones on the chair in my room."

"You don't believe me?" he mocked. "I am utterly devastated!"

He whipped out his wand and muttered a word, and Megan suddenly felt a rush of air around her body and looked down to see herself dressed neatly in her grey slacks and white button-down blouse.

_Damn it!_ she cursed to herself. _Why does he always have to be right?_

"Look," she said calming down slightly, "I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just, how would you feel if you suddenly woke up in bed wearing different clothes, and couldn't remember how you got there?"

"I can not imagine it, as I don't believe I would ever allow myself to enter into a situation where that might occur, Miss Jones," he replied.

"Anyways," she continued, choosing to ignore his last remark, "I just want you to know that I appreciate you looking out for me. That was nice of you not to leave me on the floor."

He merely nodded, and turned back to his desk and sat down.

"Well, I guess we know that my potion worked after all, huh?" she joked.

"Indeed."

"So I guess I do have some magical capabilities after all, right?" she asked.

"As I so often am forced to remind my students, the art of potion-making does not generally require the use of silly incantations or foolish wand-waving. It is the ingredients themselves, in conjunction with the proper dosage and stirring technique, which produce the magical effect. At any rate, as I informed you last night, the sleeping draught is one of the easiest and most basic potions to create, which incidentally, is why it is assigned to eleven year old first-year students."

"So what," she said smugly, "My potion still worked, and no matter how hard you try, you are not going to make me feel any less proud of it!"

He curled his lip at her but said nothing. Megan smiled at him, feeling much happier than when she had first woken up. She found that she was actually beginning to enjoy the time she spent with Snape. Granted, he was not friendly to be around, in fact, he worked rather hard at distancing himself from everyone around him and presenting a terrifying image of himself. He also kept her on her toes at all times with his sarcastic and insulting conversations. Still, after spending time with him the past couple of days, she began to sense that maybe some of this was an act. After all, he had looked after her and kept her safe on not one, but two occasions, when he could have really made things worse or somehow taken advantage of her. He also did allow her to try her hand at magic, and lent her his own personal scarf. Yes, she decided, she was starting to grow quite fond of Snape. Unfortunately, she strongly believed that he did not return the feeling, and she felt a twinge of disappointment after she reminded herself that he was only humoring her and tolerating her presence on Dumbledore's orders.

The sound of her stomach rumbling brought her out of her reverie.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" she asked. "I'm starving!"

Snape glanced at a large stack of parchment rolls piled on his desk. "I still have much work to complete, therefore, if you don't mind..."

"I do mind!" she said, cutting him off. "Come on, it'll be fun! I'll help you grade papers afterwards."

He looked at her skeptically.

"I'm sure I don't need any magic to do that, right?" she continued. "According to all the students I've talked to, you give failing grades to ninety percent of the class, so assigning grades should be easy enough."

"Ninety-five percent would be a more accurate assessment," he replied.

He thought for a moment and then stood up from his desk.

"Very well, as it appears you will not take no for an answer, let us go and get this over with quickly."

She grinned and they set off together for the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**: The Cobra's Secret

The first half of the new week passed quickly for Megan. Each day she observed a different class, including Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Arithmancy, and spent her evenings gathering information from students and staff members which she then translated into her reports. She disappointedly saw little of Snape; he infrequently attended mealtimes, and when he was present, he ate hurriedly and departed before she could begin any sort of conversation with him. In addition, when she occasionally passed him in the hallways, she could have sworn he was avoiding her eye. She stopped by his office every night before she retired to her chambers, but the door was always barred shut and he did not answer her knock. Figuring that he must be in his private quarters, she did not dare approach that door as the cobra always gave her an evil look whenever she passed by. After two days of this bizarre treatment, she deduced that he was definitely eluding her and she was determined to find out why.

When Megan entered the Great Hall on Thursday for evening meal, she noticed that Snape was absent yet again. Feeling a bit concerned, she decided to return to the dungeons to try and corner him in his office before he could retreat to his quarters. Sure enough, as she rounded the dungeon hallway corner, she spotted him sealing closed his office door.

"Hey!" she called.

He spun around and glared at her.

"Where've you been the last couple days? I've hardly seen you!" she questioned.

"I've been where I always am, Miss Jones, here at the school teaching my classes," he said shortly.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" she said. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He snorted in disgust.

"Your self-centeredness never ceases to amaze me. Thinking the world revolves around you, that by my not catering to your every whim you would dare accuse me of avoidance."

Megan stood speechless for a moment. She couldn't understand where his sudden anger was coming from. When she last spent time with him on Sunday, she thought that they were finally starting to reach some sort of rudimentary friendship, but now, he seemed to despise her more than ever. Frustrated by her ceaseless but fruitless attempts at trying to understand and befriend him, she implored, "Why do you act like this, driving away anyone who ever tries to be your friend? Why do you try so hard to hurt and belittle anyone who shows the slightest interest in trying to get to know you?"

"What does it matter to you, Jones?" he rejoined scathingly. "In less than four days you will depart this castle and, with any luck, our worlds will never cross again!"

"That's what you want, isn't it!" she cried. "To live out your unhappy life alone in isolation, while everyone around you regards you with little more than contained loathing! How sad for you!"

"Sad?" he spat furiously. "Save your pity for someone who needs it! As for me, it is unwarranted and unwanted. Do you think I do not know what people say and think about me? And do you really think I care? For most of my life, I have been forced to rely on myself alone, and I neither require nor desire assistance or companionship from anyone!"

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "If that is true, if you have never required or desired friendship, what ever possessed you to join up with that gang of sick, hateful, Death Eaters?"

Snape suddenly looked murderous with rage, but Megan no longer cared.

"Oh yes, I know all about them!" she continued angrily. "Terrorizing the land, torturing and murdering innocent people for fun! Brilliant choice of friends you had, Professor!"

"How dare you speak to me of things you can possibly know nothing about!" he howled. "You meddlesome, foolish, Muggle!"

"That's what this is all about, isn't it?" she yelled back. "The fact that I am a Muggle! You are so full of hate and prejudice; regarding us as if we are scarcely better than insects just because we can't perform magic! Well, you should know that there are plenty of other amazing and wonderful feats that we can do! If you would just stop for a second with your ridiculous superiority complex and actually try to get to know us, you might be surprised what you find!"

"Oh, I know all about Muggles, Jones" Snape said, lowering his voice menacingly, "More than you can possibly imagine. My own despicable father was a Muggle, so don't you dare lecture me on the wonders of your kind!"

Taken aback by this new information, but not allowing it to ebb her anger, she replied angrily, "Oh, grow up Snape! Do you honestly think your family situation is unique? Lots of us have assholes for fathers, but that is a pathetic excuse to create a personal vendetta against the entire world!"

Snape suddenly strode to her and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and for an instant, Megan thought he was about to strike her. Before she could make a move to defend herself, he suddenly reached down kissed her hard on the mouth. Utterly shocked by the unexpected turn of events, Megan became instantly paralyzed from the shock of his embrace and found herself unable to move or respond. As quickly as he kissed her, he jerked away and Megan started at the look of incredulity glittering in his own eyes.

"I...I am...I don't know what possessed me to..." he stammered, sounding nothing like the normally cool and composed Snape she had come to know.

Before he could complete his sentence, Megan inexplicably reached up, grabbed his neck, and pulled him back into a kiss. He responded fully, his mouth opening warmly into hers, and she melted at his touch. Her body leaned into his, feeling comfortably supported by his tall, imposing, frame. She inhaled his scent; it was the same musky smell she had smelled on his scarf, and it smelled beautiful, powerful, intoxicating.

She felt his long, elegant, fingers run gently through her hair and then trail down her shoulders to her back. She let go of his neck and allowed her own hands to explore his shoulders and chest. His robes were surprisingly soft beneath her touch. After what seemed to be too brief a time to Megan, their kiss ended and she felt Snape staring questioningly into her eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "Your private quarters are close by, right?"

He gave a soft laugh and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the entrance to his rooms. They reached the infernal snake portrait, and Snape reached out his finger and stroked the angry cobra on the head. The door to his lodgings immediately swung wide open.

"So that's how you do it!" she said wonderingly. "All this time I thought the damn thing was going to bite me!"

"Bite you?" he laughed, "Come now, it is only a portrait."

She recalled how he had mocked her on her first night at the castle when she had shown fear at the moving portraits, and immediately thought of several angry replies, but Snape reached down and kissed her again and she let go of all thoughts except how wonderful he kissed, moving his tongue slowly and gently against her own. She shivered briefly with delight as he led her through his book-lined living room and into his bedroom. It was not a large room, and was dominated by a heavy, ornately carved, four-post bed adorned with a rich, green, velvet bedspread and drapes. The room also featured a fireplace with a soft fire slowly burning.

Megan had hardly the time to notice the surroundings before Snape roughly pulled her down onto the bed. He leaned over her, supporting himself on his elbows, and kissed her again, more hungrily this time, his long black hair creating a curtain around their enjoined heads. After a moment, she reached up grabbed his arms and gave a slight push, causing him to roll over on his side. She broke off the kiss, and gently stroked his face.

"I thought you hated me she," said softly.

"I did," he replied quietly. "I hated you for how you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?" she asked.

"Vulnerable," he admitted bitterly. "Like I am no longer in control."

Megan smiled, suddenly realizing that this was his reason for avoiding and acting so bitterly towards her. She bent over and tenderly kissed him on his forehead, then on his nose, lips, and chin. She moved her hands down to his neck and began unbuttoning the top fastenings of his robes.

"Sometimes there are benefits to being vulnerable," she whispered, and then began to suck lightly on the soft flesh of his newly exposed neck. She felt him shudder slightly before he reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her body flush against his. The heat emanating from his body was intense, and she thought she'd be burned alive inside of it.

His mouth found hers again, and he urgently pulled at her sweater. His hands slipped underneath it and she felt his fingers stroking the smooth, bare, skin of her back. Sitting up slightly she pulled the offending garment off over her head and tossed it to the ground. She felt a sudden chill exposed in just her bra in the cool room, but Snape quickly pulled her back to him enveloping her once again in his intense heat.

His hands and mouth began wandering all over her naked shoulders, back, and stomach and she trembled beneath his touch. He reached behind her and undid the clasps on her bra, pulling it off. His delicate fingers slipped over her breasts teasing her hardened nipples and she groaned uncontrollably in delight.

In between his ministrations, Megan reached to Snape's chest and resumed unbuttoning the numerous buttons on his robes. When she finished with the last button, he balanced himself on one arm while pulling off the robe. She grunted with frustration when she saw that he wore yet another thin, white, buttoned down shirt underneath. He smirked, but obliging removed it as well.

Megan's eyes hungrily admired Snape's naked chest. He had smooth, pale, skin and Megan was pleasantly surprised to see that he had well-defined muscles across his chest and abdomen. She massaged her hands all across his chest and back, and then moved down lower to his hips. He emitted a slight hiss when she rubbed his arse, subsequently causing him to tug at her own slacks.

Megan slipped off her pumps, and laid on her back as Snape expertly undid the buttons on her pants. She raised her hips up and allowed him to pull off her trousers, leaving her exposed in only her panties while his eyes admired her nakedness. He ran his hands up her legs and thigh, and she suddenly began to ache in her desire for more of him. Sensing her desire, he slipped a hand under her panties and began to rub her arse. She involuntarily raised up and moaned, and he kissed her hard bringing her back down to the bed before his hand moved over and began to massage her now wet folds causing waves of pleasure to pulsate throughout her body, setting all her nerves on edge. Megan moaned with anticipation as his free hand pulled off her underwear, and she lay utterly exposed, and vulnerable, on his bed.

"Not fair, I want to see more of you," she complained in between passionate kisses. Her mouth was becoming familiar with his, and she had never felt more at peace than she did now wrapped within his strong embrace.

Snape sat up slightly and, still kissing her, began to pull off his own boots and trousers. She grinned when she saw he wore black, silk, boxers, and moving over onto her side she began to rub her hands again around his firm arse, delighting in the silky, slippery feeling. Megan felt his breathing quicken at her touch, and she slipped her hand to his front, feeling his hot erection straining at the confines of his boxers. She stroked it lightly and he let out a moan of pleasure and held her tightly.

With a thrill of anticipation, she began to slide his boxers down over his hips before his hands quickly reached back and completed the task. Lying on his side, he slid his leg over hers and rolled them both over so that she was once again on her back and he facing her. He rested his hand low on her quivering belly and gazed down into her blue eyes. Megan stared back into his deep, black, eyes dilated with desire, but noticing a slight hesitancy resounding within them, she murmured softly, "I want you. Now."

He smiled soothingly down at her, and she was suddenly stricken by how gentle and soft he seemed, hardly recognizable from the usually harsh man she had come to know. She reached her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, which actually was not greasy at all, but felt quite silky and soft, and pulled his mouth back to her own, her tongue greedily seeking his. He moved his hand down to her legs and pulled apart her thighs, and before she could do anything to assist, he thrust deep inside her. Megan felt a rush of fire surge inside her as their bodies merged into one, and the fiery feeling quickly spread into mind-numbing pleasure heightening all her senses throughout her body.

Snape groaned with pleasure as he moved in and out of her. His tongue lapped at her ears, neck, and breasts, while Megan's hands raked along his back which was quickly developing a thin sheen of sweat. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, forcing his body even deeper into her own, and causing Snape to moan loudly and thrust faster and harder than ever. Megan had never known such bliss could exist from the physical joining of two bodies, and could scarcely believe that the man providing it was Snape, the person who had taken such delight in torturing her for the past week, the person who made children and adults tremble in his presence, the person who was turning out to be so much more than she had initially thought him to be.

"So good!" she cried, uncontrollably nearing her climax. Snape apparently was feeling the same way, for he pulled his arms tight around her body and drove himself even more forcefully inside her.

"Oh...Severus!" she yelled as her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave, and she grabbed his shoulder blades firmly as she came. He gave one final deep thrust before spilling his seed hotly inside of her. Shuddering and gasping for air, he fell tired and spent onto her heaving chest.

They lay in that embrace for several minutes, unable to move as their hearts, pounding together in synch, began to slow, and their breathing returned to normal. Raising his head up from her chest, he smiled and gave her a soft kiss and rolled over onto his back.

_That was the most amazing sex I have ever had, _thought Megan, feeling stunned. _I definitely did not see that coming!_

She unwittingly let out a slight giggle and Snape looked at her questioningly.

"I was just thinking that I'm glad I decided to come looking for you tonight," she explained shyly.

He smiled slightly and pulled her close.

"As am I," he replied.

He reached out, pulled a blanket of the bed, and wrapped them both in it. Laying her head on his chest, Megan never felt so safe or comfortable, and she feel asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

pqpqppq

Megan slept fitfully and enjoyed a deep, dreamless, sleep. She was still immersed in the confines of sleep when she suddenly felt Snape stirring beside her. Opening her eyes, she observed him roll out of the bed and pull on a robe before quietly uttering a spell that lit the fire. He turned around and saw her watching him.

"Sleep," he said, "it is still very early yet."

"Come back to bed," she urged, extending out a hand to him.

He smiled softly and brushed his fingers lightly across her hand.

"I can not," he said quietly. "I still have preparations to complete for my classes later today. Also, I must brew you a contraceptive potion, it should be ingested no later than twelve hours after the...act," he added delicately.

"Oh, I should have told you last night," she explained. "I already take a Muggle version of a contraceptive potion."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Not because I make it a habit sleeping around," she added hurriedly. "It is a condition of my employment; all female field agents must receive a contraceptive injection every three months, in case something happens while we are on assignment."

"Your employers will no doubt be pleased to know that it came in useful," he said with just a hint of humor, sitting back down beside her on the bed.

Remembering her work, Megan suddenly realized that she would be leaving Hogwarts in just a couple days. She felt a pang of uncertainty and wondered just what exactly the night had meant for her and Snape.

"You know, this is my final weekend here at Hogwarts," she reminded him carefully.

"Yes," he answered, his tone unreadable.

"Well, I was wondering, you get weekends off, right? I really want to go see this Diagon Alley that everyone has been telling me about, it would be really useful for my research, and I'm sure I can convince Dumbledore to let you take me. Will you come?"

He sighed and regarded her carefully for a long moment before speaking.

"No doubt you know, as our conversation last night seemed to indicate, of my...relationship... with the Dark Lord."

"I heard you are a spy, working for Dumbledore," she nodded.

He tilted his head slightly.

"Imagine the Dark Lord's reaction if I were spotted in Diagon Alley, abandoning my post at the school and accompanying a Muggle at that. The consequences would be dire for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh," she said feeling disappointed.

"However, if you still wish to go, I will speak to the Headmaster this morning. Surely he can arrange a more suitable escort for you."

_I only wanted to go with you_, she thought to herself, but outwardly said, "Thanks."

He nodded curtly and then turned his head and stared silently into the fire.

"I better get up," she said, grabbing her clothes from off the floor and beginning to pull them on. "I've still got to write and send an update to Washington, and I have to be at Hagrid's hut at eight to assist him before the first class starts."

He nodded again but remained quiet.

Megan moved towards the door and pausing at the doorway said, "Well, I'll see you around later then."

"Very well," he said and she turned away.

"And do take care while at Hagrid's," he suddenly called out after her. "I would strongly advise you not to touch anything that even slightly appears to be alive."

"So noted," she laughed as she exited the portrait and set off to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**: The Departure

Megan's morning with Hagrid passed quickly. She bypassed breakfast in the Great Hall and headed straight to Hagrid's hut, where she was greeted with a bone-crushing pat on the back and handed a gallon-sized mug of steaming hot tea. Remembering Snape's warning, she politely turned down Hagrid's offer to walk a hairy, ridge-backed, wolverine-like creature with gnashing teeth by feigning allergies. Instead, she spent the morning observing third-year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students boredly feeding slimy looking creatures called flobberworms, while warily staying out of reach of the now snarling creature which Hagrid lovingly called "Precious". While she normally would have found the subject matter of the class fascinating, her mind was constantly drifting back to thoughts of Snape and to the unexpected, and unbelievable, night they had shared together.

The afternoon passed in much the same fashion as the morning, although her concentration was even lessened, so she hardly noticed Hagrid attempting to pull a fourth-year Slytherin girl's leg out of Precious's mouth until the screams that erupted from the on-looking students jolted her from her thoughts.

"There ya go, ya'll be alrigh' now," said Hagrid soothingly to the sobbing girl as he handed her back a mangled shoe.

He glanced over helplessly at Megan and said, "Miss Jones, could ya take her to the hospital wing for me? I think she'll be fine, but better ta get her up ta the nurse. Ol' Precious can get a bit playful sometimes is all, silly critter."

"Uh, sure," she replied, putting her arm around the frightened child.

"What's your name?" she asked the girl as they slowly limped back to the castle.

"Matilda Mason," she sniffed.

"Well, don't worry Matilda, you are going to be just fine."

"My parents are going to be furious," Matilda replied hotly. "They didn't want me taking Care of Magical Creatures at all, especially after Hagrid already tried to murder Draco Malfoy with a hippogriff. He has it in for us Slytherins, you know."

"Well, I'm sure it was just an accident," Megan replied slowly, thinking that Slytherins seemed awfully prone to fits of paranoia.

"Hmph!" muttered Matilda as they made their way up the stairs.

Megan deposited Matilda in the infirmary and could hear the nurse clucking as she examined the wound, "Had Hagrid's class today, did you dearie?"

Megan snorted quietly and began to exit through the door when she suddenly smacked straight into the tall frame of Dumbledore.

"Oh, excuse me Headmaster!" she said abashedly, jumping back.

"Ah, Miss Jones! Just the person I was hoping to run into!" he exclaimed with a wink. "Professor Snape has informed me of your desire to visit Diagon Alley to continue with your research, and I must say, I find it a brilliant idea."

"Oh, yeah, great," she muttered weakly.

He motioned for her to walk beside him and continued, "I have arranged for an escort for you. I believe you will find him quite amiable and he has expressed a great interest in showing you not only Diagon Alley, but also Hogsmeade Village and a few other wizarding areas of some interest."

"That sounds great," she said, a little intrigued at the idea of sight-seeing wizard-style.

"Unfortunately for us here at Hogwarts, due to time constraints, your trip will necessarily commence this evening and continue through the weekend. Your escort has kindly consented to return you to the Ministry of Magic at eight o'clock Monday morning."

"Oh," she said, feeling suddenly hesitant.

Dumbledore regarded her shrewdly before asking her pointedly, "Would you rather stay here at Hogwarts for the rest of your stay, Miss Jones?"

"Oh, um…" she stuttered, unsure of what to say. She wanted to stay, to be with Snape, but she also wanted to see the sites. She had to forcibly remind herself that she was not here on vacation, that she had an important job to do, and it required sacrifices on her part.

"No," she continued, "I'd love to go. It's just that… I've already grown quite fond of…Hogwarts."

"Ah," said Dumbledore wisely. "I do understand. It is quite a remarkable place."

"Yeah, it is."

"In that case, your escort will be arriving in two hours at my office. That should give you sufficient time to pack your belongings and say your goodbyes."

Megan nodded.

"We have greatly enjoyed your visit this week, Miss Jones, and I do hope you will stay in touch with us!" added Dumbledore with a smile.

"I will, and thank you for everything. I'll go get ready now, I'll see you at… six," she said, checking her watch.

"Very well," he replied beamingly, and watched Megan head down towards the dungeons.

Megan hurried back to her room, her mind racing. She couldn't believe she would be leaving Hogwarts this soon, and she couldn't believe that she was so saddened at the thought of it. She passed the door to Snape's classroom but did not stop as she could see it was bustling with activity and Snape was barking orders,probably due to some sort of potions accident, so she instead entered her own room.

Megan pulled out her trunk and began haphazardly stuffing her clothes inside. She didn't have much to gather; most of her belongings had never left her luggage as they would not function within the magical field of the school. When she finished, she sat down at the desk and began to hurriedly complete her update to Agent Marshall. She explained that she would be returning to Washington on Tuesday evening, and would report back to work on Wednesday morning with a full briefing. Sealing up the report, she made a mental note to find an owl.

Megan gave one final look around at the room she had called home for the past week and stepped back out into the dungeon corridor. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione filing out of the potions classroom and called out to them.

"Did you guys have an eventful class today?" she inquired, gazing at their rumpled robes.

"Yeah," snorted Harry, "Ron managed to add the wrong ingredient to his potion and it exploded all over the room!"

"I think I have detention for a month," added Ron mournfully.

"Well guys, I am going to be leaving tonight," Megan said sadly. "I just wanted to say goodbye, and it was really wonderful meeting you all."

"Why are you leaving early?" asked Hermione.

"I'm actually going to spend a couple days touring some wizarding places like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley."

"Oh, you'll find it fascinating," said Hermione wisely. "While you are there you should be sure to visit…" but before Megan could hear what it was she should see, Snape stepped out of the classroom and glared at the students.

"Is there some reason you three are blocking the dungeon hallway?" he snarled, "Oh, wait, I remember, Potter feels that the castle belongs to him so naturally he…"

"No, it's my fault Professor," Megan interrupted. "I was just saying goodbye to the kids."

"Goodbye Megan!" they said, glancing up at the glowering Snape. "Send us an owl soon!"

"I will!" she laughed, waving goodbye.

Megan turned her attention back to Snape.

"Well, I guess you know I'm leaving tonight," she said hesitantly.

"I do," he replied, his expression blank.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me, arranging to ship me off as soon as you could!" she said half-heartedly.

"You told me you'd like to visit locations outside of this school, and I merely informed the Headmaster of your wishes. It was he who arranged your tour, not I," he replied sounding slightly irritated.

"I was just joking," she assured him. "I just didn't expect that I'd have to be leaving the school so soon. I'll…miss you," she added quietly.

"Well, never fear, your new escort will undoubtedly prove much better company than I," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my office. Do have a safe return journey."

Megan was floored by his dramatic change in attitude. He was acting as though nothing had happened between them, and couldn't care less whether she left the school, never to return or be seen from again.

"So is that it?" she cried incredulously as he turned to walk away.

He turned back around and calmly said, "That is it."

Momentarily stunned, but quickly finding her voice she asked, "So what happened last night…that wasn't special? It meant nothing to you?"

"It apparently meant much more to you, Miss Jones," he replied dryly.

Megan was beginning to feel furious. How could he stand here and act like this as though completely unaffected by anything she was saying? He wasn't even getting angry or sarcastic like he usually did.

"I can't believe you!" she cried as hot tears of hurt and anger welled up in her eyes. "I trusted you! Do you really think I would have done that with just anyone?"

"Miss Jones, it was one night and now it is over. What did you expect to happen?" he asked softly.

"Anything but this!" she yelled. "Anything but find out I was just being used as a quick lay! I thought what happened was special, I cared about you! Everyone warned me not to trust Slytherins, that they only look out for themselves, but I thought you were different! I should have listened! Congratulations, Professor, you played me! Have a miserable life, it's obviously what you want!" and she stormed away.

Megan entered the first girl's bathroom she came to and locked herself up in a stall. She felt crushed and humiliated. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been in trusting Snape; she couldn't believe she actually thought he cared about her. All she wanted to do now was to go home and curl up in the sanctity of her own bed. But she remembered she had to be in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes. Swallowing a sob, she walked to the sink and splashed water on her face. Her eyes looked red and swollen, but if anyone commented, she would just say she was sad to leave all her new friends.

Megan reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office at exactly seven, and found several staff members waiting for her.

"We wanted to say goodbye," said McGonagall. "Thank you for coming to visit us. We hope you will keep in touch. And do be careful in these trying times."

"Thank you all for everything," Megan replied looking around at the teachers. "I had a wonderful time, and I learned a lot. I'll miss you all."

Hagrid gave a slight sob and the other professors waved and said words of farewell while McGonagall spoke the password to the gargoyle statue. Megan started up the stairs and waved goodbye. She knocked on Dumbledore's door and walked inside.

Dumbledore stood waiting next to a tall man with sandy brown hair. He looked somewhat tired and gaunt, but otherwise had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Jones, right on time as usual!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Allow me to introduce your escort, Remus Lupin!"

"Nice to meet you," said Lupin, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Are you quite well, Miss Jones?" asked Dumbledore concernedly as he observed her puffy face.

"Oh yes, I just found it hard to say goodbye to everyone," she lied.

"Yes, farewells are never pleasant," he consoled. "You are welcome, of course, to come visit us again any time."

"Thank you, Albus," she said.

"Now then, are you two ready to begin your travels?"

"Yes," said Megan, and Lupin nodded his head.

"Excellent! By all means, help yourself to my fire!"

Dumbledore handed her a handful of powder

"Miss Jones is quite the expert in the use of the Floo Network!" he added to Lupin.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked.

"Well, I thought we might explore Hogsmeade tonight and tomorrow morning, and then set off to Diagon Alley after that," replied Lupin. "How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds fine. I'm ready!", and with that, she shook Dumbledore's hand goodbye, stepped into the fireplace, and allowed the green flames to sweep her away.

The weekend with Lupin flew by for Megan, and before she knew it, she found herself back at the Ministry of Magic at eight o'clock Monday morning. As she sat in the conference room awaiting the arrival of the other delegates, she reflected on the past two days. She had seen many wondrous sights during her tour of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and also made a wonderful friend in Lupin. Snape had been right; Lupin did prove to be a much better companion. He was gentle, thoughtful, and compassionate, the total opposite of Snape, she thought scathingly, and they had many a long talk deep into the night. He seemed to sense that something more had happened to her during her stay at Hogwarts, but thankfully did not press her, for Megan had no desire to relive her experience with Snape.

After fifteen minutes, the final delegate entered the conference room, and the debriefing began. Each delegate went to the front of the room and gave a speech on the particular branch of magic they had been observing while the other delegates copied down copious notes. Megan took her turn at the podium and spoke for over an hour on the different aspects of magical education, and then answered several questions before finally returning to her seat.

_I'll be glad when this is all over_, she thought wearily to herself.

Finally, the last representative stepped down, the Minister of Magic thanked everyone for coming, and said he hoped that the visit would help to promote cooperation and understanding between both worlds.

"And now," announced Scrimgeour, "we have cars lined up waiting to escort you all back to the airport."

The delegates, except for Megan and the poor lady who had been stuck with Dolores Umbridge, let out saddened cries.

"Now, now," said Scrimgeour, "this isn't really goodbye. I expect we'll be seeing a few of you again very soon!"

_Not me_, thought Megan irrationally, hating Snape for making her feel so bitter and ruining her otherwise splendid trip.

Megan stood up and quickly followed the other delegates out of the Ministry and into the waiting cars, grateful to be heading back to the airport and her otherwise normal, Muggle, life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Unexpected Delivery

Megan returned back to work on Wednesday morning with renewed vigor and energy. She had felt much better once the plane in London had gotten in the air and was rapidly speeding away from Britain. She arrived back to her apartment Tuesday afternoon and not even bothering to unpack, took a long, hot, shower before going straight to bed. Indeed, it seemed as if the warm water had washed away much of her sorrow. She was able to remind herself that yes, she had been used, but it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last, and Snape was clearly no different from any other guy at a nightclub on a Friday night, no matter how much she wanted him to be.

Megan knocked on Marshall's door and stepped inside.

"Well, welcome back, Agent!" he said, considerably more friendly than on their first meeting.

"Thank you sir," she replied.

"It must have been quite some trip over there," he continued. "I must admit, you created quite an uproar with your inventive little way of sending your reports!"

"Sir?" she asked, sounding confused.

"The birds! You sent us your reports tied to the legs of owls!"

"Oh right! Sorry sir, that's how the wizarding community communicates with one another. They don't use phones or e-mail."

"Yes, I figured that," he said, cutting her off. "The first time one arrived, the whole office was in a panic and no one could figure out how it got past security. But we are used to them now, in fact, my secretary keeps a bag of bird treats handy in the top drawer of her desk!"

"Well, it sounds like they will be missed. Too bad they won't be flying in anymore," Megan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Marshall.

"Sir?" she asked again.

"Let me hear your briefing first, Agent," he replied mysteriously.

For the next three hours, Megan proceeded to tell Marshall all about her stay at Hogwarts and what she learned about magical education and the wizarding world in general.

"So how would you characterize the threat level of this Voldemort?" he asked finally.

"Based on what I know now, I'd say he is a significant threat to both magical and non-magical citizens, here and abroad."

"And have you formulated any sort of plan in how to eliminate him?" he inquired.

"Well no, sir. We are not equipped to handle a threat like him at all; only a powerful wizard will be able to defeat Voldemort. However, I strongly recommend developing a system to better exchange information with the Ministries of Magic on all continents, and I highly advise our government to further develop our relations with the magical world."

He gazed at her shrewdly for a moment and then said, "Well done Agent. Your assessment of the situation has been invaluable. It seems that both our Vice President and the Minister of Magic happen to agree with your recommendations, and have already requested that you become the first Ambassador between the US and the British wizarding world. Apparently, you made quite an impression with the wizards. So what do you say?"

Megan was too stunned to speak. Marshall seemed to notice, so he continued, "You'll begin next week. You'll have lodging somewhere in London, I can't remember the name of the place, some sort of alleyway, but the Ministry will arrange it all."

"Do you mean Diagon Alley?" she asked, still confounded.

"That might be it. Anyways, you will continue to report to me directly, no doubt by owl, on a weekly basis. The Ministry has also agreed to provide you with an office where you can work."

"And what exactly will I be doing, sir?"

"You'll be a link between the two worlds, as you so aptly stated in your recommendation. You'll learn more about them, and help them to learn more about us. In addition, you'll keep tabs on the threat of Voldemort and help formulate ways to protect us here at home. Are you willing to accept this assignment?"

Megan's mind whirled.

"Of course, sir! Thank you for your confidence in me."

"Excellent. Now go home and take the rest of the week off to prepare. The Agency will compensate you for the cost of your apartment here in the States, so you won't need to move out unless you want to. Also, you'll still be receiving your regular pay and vacation days, and all that."

"Thank you sir," said Megan feeling dazed, and she stepped out from his office and headed back outside the building.

pqpqpqpq

Megan returned that afternoon to her apartment and was shocked to find two owls pecking at her balcony window. She opened the window, extracted the rolled slips of parchment from the owls' legs, and giving them each a stroke on the head, watched them soar away. She excitedly tore open the letters. The first was from Rufus Scrimgeour, congratulating her on accepting the new position and advising her that she would be met at Heathrow Airport next Tuesday. She smiled when she opened the second letter, from Dumbledore, congratulating her on behalf of all the staff and reminding her to come and visit Hogwarts soon.

Realizing she still had not unpacked, and laughing at the irony that she would be returning to Britain so soon, she reached inside her luggage to pull out all the items she would not be needing, mainly those that required electricity. She tugged at her alarm clock, but it seemed to be caught around some clothing. With a yank, she pulled out the offending item and found herself holding Snape's scarf. She had not realized that she had taken it with her; it must have gotten tangled up amongst the rest of her clothes. She stared at the scarf for a moment and then slowly brought it up to her nose. Snape's scent remained imbedded in the wool, and it brought back a flood of memories from the night they had shared. She felt a pang of sadness deep in her stomach and set the scarf aside, figuring that she could return it by owl once she got to back to London.

Megan decided that what she needed was a night spent in front of the television gorging on food and unwinding from everything that had happened over the past ten days. She pulled on her oldest and baggiest pair of sweatpants, plopped onto the couch, and started channel surfing. A few mind-numbing hours later, she was jolted back into reality by a sharp rap on the door.

_Finally, the pizza guy!_ she thought and ran to the door.

Grabbing her wallet, she tore open the door and suddenly found herself face to face with Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered, not believing her eyes.

"I believe you have something of mine," he replied.

She stared blankly at him for a moment and then asked incredulously, "You came here all this way for your scarf?"

"It is one of my favorites," he said simply.

"What...how did you get here?" she demanded. "How did you know where I live?"

"It was not difficult. The Headmaster told me your address, it seems he sent you an owl earlier, and I merely apparated to this location."

Curious as to what apparating was, but not wanting to ask, she suddenly noticed that Snape was not wearing his usual black, billowing, robes. Instead, he was dressed in a long, charcoal-grey, overcoat, partially covering up a pair of black slacks and grey turtleneck sweater.

"Why are you wearing that? Forgot your robes at home?" she sneered.

"I am in disguise," he replied evenly as his eyes wandered over her dilapidated outfit, "Apparently you are as well."

"No," she retorted, "I am comfortable. Not that it is any business of yours."

"May I come in, Miss Jones," he sighed.

"No!" she cried.

He looked surprised but before he could say anything, Megan's next-door neighbor, a nosy old bitty named Mrs. Jenkins, stuck her head outside of her apartment door and yelled, "Are you alright Megan? Is that scruffy man bothering you? I'll call the police!"

Snape looked over his shoulder and gave Mrs. Jenkins one of his patented scathing glares as Megan called, "No, I'm ok Mrs. Jenkins, he's just leaving! Thanks though!"

Mrs. Jenkins glowered back at Snape and yelled, "Don't give me that dirty look, young man!"

As it appeared that Mrs. Jenkins would not be going away, Megan rolled her eyes and pulled Snape inside.

"Wait here, I'll get your damn scarf," she muttered walking to her bedroom.

As she entered the room, she heard another knock on the front door.

_Damn, the pizza guy_! she thought and yelled, "Snape, get the door!"

She heard the door swing open and Snape snarled, "Who are you?"

"Uh…pizza delivery," stammered a scared voice. "That's twelve fifty, please".

"Twelve fifty what?" spat Snape.

Megan rushed back in the room and thrust the scarf back into Snape's hands.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to the frightened delivery boy, handing him cash and taking the hot pizza box. He rushed off and she turned to Snape.

"Well, you got what you came for, so…goodbye."

He looked questioningly at the box and asked, "What is that?"

"Yeah, um, this is pizza, it's a food, and it is going to get cold if I don't eat it soon, so…" she jerked her head to the door.

Snape didn't move, but instead looked curiously around at her apartment.

"Listen, Snape," Megan said, feeling frustrated, "I don't know why you came here. If you have something to say, just spit it out, otherwise, would you please just go?"

He regarded her carefully and then walked to her couch and sat down.

"Please, will you sit," he asked.

She tossed the pizza on the counter and moved over to the couch. Sitting down a comfortable distance away from him, she sarcastically said, "I don't think I've ever heard you say the word please before. Careful now, you don't want me thinking you're almost kind."

Snape ignored her remark and said, "Yes, well, this may come as a surprise to you, but I am here to offer my apologies."

Megan blinked in surprise.

"I was unable to reveal my true intentions to you the night before you left Hogwarts," he continued, "and I feel you may have left with the wrong impression."

"Wrong impression!" she laughed derisively. "You made your intentions very clear! You got what you wanted from me, what else is there to say?"

"No, Megan, you are wrong," he countered. "I have not been able to stop thinking of you since the day you arrived at Hogwarts."

She eyed him suspiciously but he persisted, "I wanted nothing more than to stop you before you left and tell you that I returned your feelings."

"Then why didn't you?" she cried. "Don't you know how much you hurt me?"

"Yes, I did, but I was trying to protect you," he said.

"How?" she demanded. "Like your lame excuse about not being able to go to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Yes, like that!" he said angrily. "You have no conception of the cruelty or hate the Dark Lord possesses, nor of the grave peril your life would be in should the Dark Lord know of your connection to me. He would quickly realize that I am a traitor to his cause, and would stop at nothing to destroy you!"

Megan was quiet for a moment.

"I appreciate that you are concerned about my safety, but couldn't you have just been honest with me?" she said sadly.

Snape looked her in the eye and said, "Would you honestly have heeded my warning? I thought it would be best to drive you away, to force you to hate me, forget my world, and never come back. However," he added quietly, "I quickly realized that I made a serious error; I can not bear the thought of not seeing you again."

Megan sat silent as numerous thoughts raced through her mind. She wanted to believe him, but he was just so hard to understand. In addition, their relationship to this point was entirely bi-polar: either they were fighting and hating each other or they were lusting madly after one other. On the other hand, the fact that he would come half way across the world, to tell her his feelings in a very un-Snapelike manner, pulled strongly at her heart.

Before she could decide in her mind what to do, her body impulsively leaped over to Snape, and by the time she realized what she was doing, she found herself straddling Snape's lap, kissing him furiously.

Her hands flew all over him, starting with his long hair, and working down to his neck and shoulders. He grabbed her face and slowly pulled her away from his mouth.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, just don't do it again!" she said. "Now stop talking and kiss me."

Her mouth hungrily reached for his, and his mouth happily obliged, his warm tongue pressing against hers. Suddenly craving his sweet, intoxicating taste, she allowed her tongue to greedily seeking it out.

He reached his hands underneath her sweatshirt and pulled it off over her head. She shivered in excitement as his hands briefly wandered over her bra before reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp. He flung it off and his mouth suddenly reached down and began to suck on a hardened nipple. Megan moaned with pleasure and thought to herself that if he was anything, Snape was an exceptional lover.

Too aroused to continue with any extended foreplay, Megan tried to demonstrate her readiness by moving her hips against his and rubbed her clit against his hot erection. He exhaled loudly and, apparently understanding her signal, reached to pull off her baggy sweatpants. She assisted by stepping out of them while her hands yanked at his pants zipper and pulling out his eager cock, began to stroke the silky flesh. Snape groaned appreciatively and pulled her underwear high against her leg while positioning her hips directly over his erection. Megan grabbed his shoulders and gripped him tightly while Snape thrust hard upward and entered her in one deep plunge.

They moaned in synch as Snape moved hard and fast inside her. Megan could feel herself quickly approaching the brink, and Snape felt the same was as he suddenly sucked hard on her lower lip and gave one final gasp and thrust. Her own orgasm washed over her and she cried out in ecstasy before collapsing onto his chest. He kissed her damp forehead and wrapped his arms around her while their chests heaved in unison.

After a minute, she lifted her head. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful, contented look on his face. He looked exceptionally kissable, so Megan lightly brushed her lips against his. Snape opened his eyes and returned her embrace.

Megan suddenly let out a laugh and Snape cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's just funny, here I am naked and you are still fully dressed in your overcoat."

"I fail to see the problem," he replied with a smirk. "I rather enjoy seeing you naked."

She laughed again and rolled off him.

"Come on," she ordered pulling at his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he got off the couch and followed her into her bedroom.

"Shower. Now strip!"

He readily obliged, and they enjoyed a long shower, taking turns to fully explore each other's body under the warm, slippery, water. When they completed their bathing, they dried off together under a fluffy towel and she led him to her bed.

"What time do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I must return to Hogwarts by seven tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Good, then I won't have to sleep alone tonight," she said with a grin.

An expression of curiosity suddenly flashed across her face and she said, "You know, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"More tedious questions?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Yes. Why did Dumbledore choose you, of all people, to escort me at Hogwarts?"

Snape thought for a moment and then replied, "He claims it was because I could give you inside information on the Death Eaters. However, in my opinion, he just wanted to try his hand at matchmaking. Meddlesome old man."

Megan laughed and said, "I'm glad he did! Oh, wait here," she added and ran off into the kitchen. She returned with the pizza box.

"It'll be cold, but it is still good," she said, opening the box and offering him a slice.

He regarded it cautiously but took a bite.

"Not bad," he said. "What is it exactly?"

"That is pepperoni," she informed him, and they proceeded to eat in silence.

When they finished, they got under the covers. Snape reached his arms out to her and she gratefully allowed herself to be wrapped up in his strong embrace, once again overcome by the feeling of safety and contentment that she had experienced that first night in his quarters. With a smile on her face, she feel asleep.

Sometime early in the morning, she awoke and found herself on her side with Snape pressed fully against her back. He lightly caressed her shoulder with his hand, and she reached up and clasped it tightly with her own, allowing their fingers to intertwine as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

Snape closed his mouth softly over her ear, and she shuddered from pleasure as his tongue and warm breath stimulated the sensitive area. She felt a sudden hardness pressing against her thigh and she repositioned herself slightly to allow him access to her opening. He entered her slowly and gently, and for the first time, she felt that they were making love, not merely surrendering to their torrid passions. Their joining seemed to go on forever, and Megan allowed herself to melt into the heat radiating from his body and felt nothing but the pure pleasure of being joined together with another person. After an eternity, they climaxed together, still holding hands.

"You know that I'll be returning to Britain," Megan whispered as Snape held her close.

"I know," he said softly, "and I fear it would be a waste of breath to warn you of the dangers that await you."

"Yes," she affirmed, "and I am not afraid, not if I know I have you."

"We will have to be exercise the utmost caution and discretion," he warned.

"We can do that," she agreed. "But whatever comes, promise we will face it together."

"Together," he confirmed, and kissed her.

Megan smiled and fell back asleep, feeling the possibilities for their future were endless.

FIN


End file.
